Dark Poison
by LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Everyone harbors a secret, some more dangerous than others. When that secret is threatened by outside forces, what will an ex-con do to protect that which he treasures most? Will he choose his identity, his freedom, or his love?
1. Enter the Night

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but there is not a SINGLE story based around the Glitterati. What? Are we all haters of Jaryn and Kerith? Well, I say screw the haters, 'cause I'm making a story based around Kerith.

There is an OC in this chapter, but they're only for the intro.

* * *

><p>Head pounding, heart racing, the man fled for his life through the dark ghettos hidden behind the southern recesses of Dance Central City. It was a miracle he hadn't run out of energy, for surely, any normal citizen would have given in to the police's influence and persistence. Instead, the man sat in a rotting and abandoned building, lungs burning with exhaustion, legs slack with sore muscles. His ice blue eyes gazed restlessly into the midnight sky, a slight trickle of water dripped onto a cut, bleeding hand from an open pipe above. Most of his platinum blond hair had been matted with dirt and grime, the price of running from city authority, and hung over his forehead, plastered down with sweat. The rest was held down over his back in a sizable ponytail. His shirt and pants had been stained with blood, scars and cuts criss-crossing his torso and back.<p>

Outside his temporary sanctuary, the police worked furiously to locate the runaway criminal. A dangerous murder such as himself, forced to abandon his post and travel endlessly across the city, could spell disaster for all those who dared to cross his path. They were so close to catching him this time, the chief could almost feel the criminal's skin wriggling under his firm grip as he dragged him to face his punishment. Oh yes, they were that close.

The man stifled a groan, the searing alarm of authorities awaking him from his dreams as the noise echoed across the empty concrete structure of his hiding space. It was only a matter of hours before he would be arrested, his freedom siphoned away forever behind steel prison bars. The platinum blond criminal slid up the wall, using his hands for support and balance. A whimper ghosted into his ears, the sound of a small child perhaps, crying out in fear from a dark corner of the ruined hideout.

He froze for a second, assessing his situation and weighing out the options. Finally, the criminal decided to investigate the unknown noise source on his own accord. He pulled from his belt a small knife, sharpened to a lethal edge, positioning his weapon at the ready. Another meager whimper escaped the shivering figure, pressing it's body against the dark wall, attempting to disappear from the stranger approaching.

As the platinum blond drew closer, his weapon of defense was lowered, no longer fearing the being inhabiting the space before him. It was a little girl, brown-haired, brown eyes staring in absolute fear towards the man approaching her with a lethal weapon. She was still in a solid state, her clothes intact and no signs of struggling or abuse written along her skin.

"Who-who are you?" She stammered, cowering in fear from the criminal.

The man was quiet for a few moments, ice blue eyes searching for any signs of danger hidden beneath the young girl's fear. "Kerith. "

"Kerith, huh? I have a name..." She whispered quietly, moving a single inch closer to the man. "Do you...want to hear it?"

He nodded. If he was to figure out this girl's predicament, all crucial information would be needed for a logical assessment.

"Rosie. That's my name." The girl slowly stood, her fears of Kerith fading. "I was separated from my parents and ended up here."

Separation? That's the only reason this girl was hiding here? Kerith couldn't believe what he had heard. Sure, he had seen some children who ran from their parents, some who had been abused, and even some that had been raped and killed. Yet, Rosie's situation was very different from those missing children he'd seen before.

"Um...I don't know how to ask this, but...can you take me home?" Rosie asked shyly, rubbing her arms nervously.

Take her home? Kerith was taken back by this child's request, staring in shock and absolute disbelief. His knife slipped from his grasp, clinking against the floor with a metallic ring. A little girl was entrusting her fate to one of the city's most wanted criminals, yet, lo and behold, she wanted him to escort her back to her residence.

"Why ask me?" Kerith asked, snapping out of his dazed state.

Rosie shrugged. "I believe that I can trust you."

Her laughed, finding the girl's answer highly entertaining. "Kid, you don't know who you're talking to. I'm a criminal, one of the city's deadliest robbers of all times, I take what I wish for and give nothing back but pain. How could you ever trust a guy like me?"

"Because you didn't keep the money." Kerith was frozen to his spot once again. "You gave it to a childrens' hospital in order to keep it from closing. And...you have never killed another man, no matter who it was or what they came after you for."

How the hell did this girl know so much about his motives and his actions?

"You shouldn't have to steal in order to make a difference. Your heart is gold, so why continue to live this way?" Rosie had stepped in close to Kerith. So close, in fact, that she was now holding his hand to comfort and persuade him as well.

"How do you know this much about me?" He asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"My father works on the police force. He's usually away, so I read his reports and newspapers." Rosie shrugged.

Kerith couldn't decide what to do. God, this situation was so infuriating! Was he to help the girl and risk the police? Or ditch her and escape without another word? It was excruciating to decide, Rosie's statements echoing around his mind.

_''I was separated from my parents and ended up here.'_

_'I believe I can trust you.'_

_'Your heart is gold, so why continue to live this way?'_

In a sense, she was spot on, understanding Kerith's morals, his wishes, and the gentle nature beneath an exterior of ice. Yet, his freedom was also a key factor to making the decision. Jail was not an option for him; he couldn't face the federal court at a time like this! Rosie was still looking up to him, brown eyes filled with understanding and hope, praying silently for guidance to her abode. Kerith's mind was decided right then and there.

"I'll take you back. I promise."

"You will?" Rosie beamed, wrapping her arms around Kerith and hugging him tight. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kerith grimaced, feeling the wounds on his back reopening, yet he managed to uphold his facade.

"Rosie, listen to me. If I'm going to get you home, you must do everything and anything I say, no matter how strange it may sound. Understand?" He said sternly, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders.

She nodded, a happy smile spread across her face. Kerith took hold of her hand, moving silently through the collapsed building while keeping a watchful eye out for any signs of authorities. Rosie remained quiet and agile, sensing the tension and anxiety surrounding Kerith's aura. They continued through the back allies and abandoned shelters, dodging the penetrating glare of the police search lights.

A rush of frigid wind rushed past Kerith's neck, setting his skin ablaze with goosebumps. Something didn't feel right, a part of the police force was out of place. Feeling rushed, he pulled Rosie along faster, ducking around all available corners and into the darkest passageways. In his haste, Kerith slipped up, leading both himself and the girl to a dead end alley. Four bright police lights flashed across Kerith, illuminating the criminal.

"Stay behind me." He whispered to Rosie, hiding the girl behind his body. She complied, becoming deathly silent in fear and worry.

Two large hands slowly clapped, approaching the fugitive with great confidence. "Well, now. It looks as though we've finally caught you."

Kerith scowled, pushing Rosie backwards slowly, trying to separate the child from any harm. "Oblio."

"Commander Kanashimi to you, you filthy piece of trash." The man demanded, his dark blue hair parted halfway over his face, most pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a dark teal, inhuman and merciless. "I've waited too long to lose you this time, Prisoner 22317."

"I will never surrender to you." Kerith spat, pulling several black marbles out from his pocket. "This is goodbye, Kanashimi." He threw the marbles to the ground, showering the alley and it's close surroundings in a shield of black clouds. The thick covering allowed Kerith to take action, scooping Rosie into his arms and bolting past the officers as fast as he could run.

"No! Find him! He mustn't escape this time!" Oblio shouted, attempting to direct his lower officers amidst the chaos.

"22317!"

* * *

><p>Kerith panted hard, depositing his young cargo onto a stack of boxes in a blocked off warehouse, accessible only through a hole in the wall. Rosie sat patiently, not wanting to push the man who was guiding her to bitter exhaustion. They waited a few minutes, both sitting in a half-awkward silence, Kerith's panting and the beating of his racing heart filling the open spaces around them.<p>

"We're almost to my house. Are you okay to go on?" The young girl asked, jumping down to meet Kerith's ice blue eyes.

He nodded, happy to know his final mission was almost complete. Kerith knew fully well he did not posses the stamina and strength to continue running from the police. All of his injuries had left him weak, and he was loosing a lot of blood as well. Rosie took hold of his hand, guiding him slowly towards the opening in the wall. She peeked around the corners, securing their position before pulling Kerith down a dark street, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. The scenery changed from city ghettos to suburban residence, filled with houses and neatly cut lawns. Rosie led Kerith to a house with a large oak tree growing proudly in the backyard, reaching over the house with it's protective branches.

"Um, Kerith?" She asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"I hate to be a pain, but could you carry me to the balcony window? My parents aren't home, I can tell."

Kerith gazed up at the towering tree's smooth bark, growing out in large, hard to reach branches. It would take almost all of his efforts to carry the child and his own body weight up to the balcony window. Yet, looking into the child's eyes, he could see nothing short of adoration and trust; rare emotions linked to knowing a man for less than an hour. He also did not want to risk Rosie's safety by leaving her outside until her parents returned.

Sighing, Kerith lifted the girl onto his back, allowing her legs to wrap securely around his torso as her began the ascent. It was not easy to climb, for his hands would slip every so often, or a tree branch would snap off without a warning's notice. By the time Kerith made it onto the balcony, he was utterly drained and exhausted, slumping onto the ground without so much as a second thought.

"Kerith? Hey, are you okay?" Rosie shook him gently, attempting to find a response within her savior.

He groaned in response, trying to find some sort of strength in order to get himself moving once again. Kerith's body disobeyed, refusing to move even a single inch from the spot in which he lay.

"Thank you, again, for everything you've done. I owe my life to you." Rosie gently kissed Kerith's forehead, petting his platinum blond hair away from his face.

A surge of energy coursed through Kerith's veins, allowing him to sit up once again. He stared intently at Rosie, trying to figure out just what had happened. The blond remembered why he helped children and why he went to such lengths in order to save them. Children gave him the strength to fight, and it was their happiness and gratitude that helped him to keep running from the police.

"You shouldn't have to go to jail." Rosie mused, frowning as she remembered the cops chasing Kerith earlier. "Don't you have a relative of some sort? Anyone who could help hide you from the police?"

"A sister..." He didn't know why he was telling a little girl his relations. He didn't even know Rosie personally for god's sake!

"Good. You should hide with her for a while. And cut your hair while you're at it." She grinned, tugging on Kerith's long blond ponytail.

"Hey! That hurts, you know?" He grimaced, rubbing his scalp from the pain.

Rosie giggled, moving back to the balcony window and opening it with ease. She hesitated for a moment, turning back to her savior who stood, leaning against the railing.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then..." She frowned.

"It is. I hope that in the future, we can meet on more fortunate terms." Kerith replied, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"Night Shade."

"Excuse me?"

"If you do go back to crime, make sure you have a name picked out beside your real one." Rosie said, stepping into her bedroom. "Night Shade fits your personality."

_'A savior by night,_

_he rides the silent wings of justice,_

_bringing forth honest morals,_

_in what seems to be illegal acts._

_For those who have come to be judged by the eye,_

_their true intentions life beneath the shades of grey,_

_unclear to the normal world'_

She presented the poem beautifully, inflection and sincerity filling every syllable she spoke. Kerith realized how close it's meaning reflected his actions and way of life. Not knowing what to say, he left without another word, jumping across the rooftops with grace. Fueled by the young girl's kindness and guidance, he set off to locate the last person in Dance Central City who was capable of hiding him from the police.

Rosie smiled, watching as her dashing savior disappeared into the midnight sky.

"Night Shade it is."

* * *

><p>*Kanashimi is Japanese for sorrow (Don't judge my names!)<p>

* * *

><p>Yep. This is my work.<p>

Rosie will never appear again. No, she doesn't die, but she disappears from the text.

Please tell me what you think! And how do you feel about a KerithxGlitch pairing mixed with crossdressing? ;D


	2. Rising From Ashes

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story!

And to my Anonymous reviewers: Yes, I know. This chapter is for Glitch. Sorry about that...

* * *

><p>It was dark, just as before, in the deepest part of the city ghettos. No one could find him there, he knew that for sure. The night was his cover, his sanctuary, his place of hiding and refuge from all who dared to approach. As long as he remained entombed within the night, he would be safe forever, there was nothing for him to fear from the dark. It shone across him, the bright dazzling brilliance known as light. He tried to cringe away, but it followed, burning his skin until it bubbled. He cried out in agony, withering away in the light, the cruel police vehicle lights. A dark voice was heard, ringing through his skull, his soul, his very being.<p>

Oblio.

* * *

><p>"Kerith! Kerith, wake up!" An angry and slightly worried voice called out, shaking the sleeping blond ferociously.<p>

Kerith snapped his eyes open, only to have his vision invaded by the rays of sun poking through his window. He hissed in pain, covering his face and the rest of his body safely underneath the bed sheets.

"Let me guess, a little wimp like you couldn't handle a nightmare? How pathetic."

Kerith grimaced. God, why did Jaryn have to be so annoying all the time? "It's not pathetic when you continue to dream of yourself dying." He mumbled, shoving his face deep within his pillow.

"Okay, I get it. You die a couple hundred times in your dreams, how bad can that be?" Jaryn said, polishing up one of her ruby painted fingernails.

As Kerith's biological twin, she was almost a perfect match to him. She had the same platinum blond hair, only slightly longer in the back. Her pale yellow eyes gleamed with a mixture of hatred and boredom, only softening for her brother when physically inclined to. Jaryn was a dancer, well built in strength and grace, allowing for complicated dancing moves. She had even created a crew for her and her brother. The Glitterati.

Kerith had originally rejected the idea, sitting firmly on never wanting to show his face to the world again. Jaryn pleaded, but mostly blackmailed her brother into going along with the idea, just long enough until he finally began to enjoy himself. They lived at the top of the city, with the authority to challenge and beat all other crews, hands down.

She had always been so sure of herself and her motives, yet her brother became an all together different matter. Jaryn, in truth, did not wish for Kerith to suffer every day of his life with no escape from his pain. So she listened, and waited to see what she could do.

"It's terrifying and painful, yet strangely gentle at the same time. My flesh burns off and the laughter is a constant ear-splitting sound. Yet, the darkness keeps me safe from all of that, for as long as I can hold onto it. It's like a vision, trying to warn me of my future if I don't change something." Kerith said softly, slowly pulling the sheets away from his face.

"It's about the Night Shade thing, isn't it?" Jaryn huffed, laying backwards over the bed and Kerith's legs.

He blinked in shock, sitting up to face his sister. "How did you-"

"I read your diary."

"Jaryn!"

"What?" She shrugged, flipping herself over to a more comfortable position. "I was curious."

Kerith sighed and ran a hand through his frazzled blond locks. He'd only just gotten up, but was now bombarded with sunlight, Jaryn, and having his personal thoughts invaded as well. How he wished to be sucked back into the darkness once again.

"My guess," Jaryn yawned, stretching out her arms, "Is that the only way to get rid of this nightmare, is to become what you've dreamed of."

"You're suggesting that I become Night Shade?" Kerith raised his eyebrows incredulously.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Duh. I want you to stop obsessing over this...thing. So, I'll help you."

Kerith eyed Jaryn suspiciously, searching for an alternate motive. "That's all? You don't want to blackmail me or anything? This isn't a trick, is it?"

"God, no, okay?'! I'm trying to do a nice thing for you here!" She cried in frustration, running off to pick up a few supplies from her room. Jaryn returned shortly with an armful of midnight black material, a sewing basket, and a tape measure. She shoved her brother out of his bed and began taking specific measurements to match his figure.

"What are you-?" Kerith grunted as his head slammed into the hard floor.

"If you want to keep yourself safe from the police, you better bet your sorry but that I'm going to take one of the highest precautions possible."

"And that is-?"

Jaryn grinned deviously. "I'm making you a costume."

* * *

><p>Glitch sighed for what seemed to be the fourteenth time today, wiping his camera lens free of dust and dirt. He was a younger looking teen with energetic green eyes and raven colored hair. He dyed a lock of it green in order to show off his "swagger", at least, that's what Mo had said. Most of the time, Glitch wore normal tee shirts and jackets with jeans. Besides the fact that he was the youngest reporter ever, Glitch was just another regular teenager. As a junior journalist, his job was dangling by a thread every second the business dropped a place lower in the popularity ranking. As of now, he was skating on thin ice, waiting for his boss to drop the bad news on him at any second.<p>

"Mr. Tekuno, the boss will see you now." A grumpy, old-lady receptionist said, eying the boy as he stepped cautiously into the judgment hall.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Homuzu?" Glitch said, peeking through the door opening.

Mr. Homuzu, known to his friends as MacCoy, was a quirky young man with more ambition than most. His hair was a bold blond, spiking up at the tops nearest to his face. He always wore orange tinted goggles, prescription for his lacking eyesight, disguising the compelling emerald orbs beyond. Some of Glitch's co-workers had reported his eyes to be enchanted, drawing in and capturing all those who dared to look at MacCoy straight on. Surprisingly, he never wore a business suit, but an orange, yellow, and green striped track suit with a navy blue shirt underneath. Glitch didn't care much for MacCoy's style, just as long as he didn't fire him.

MacCoy turned around in his office chair, donning a pair of headphones around his neck, and a bright smile. "Well, If it isn't Glitch Tekuno! Have a seat, kid."

Glitch did as he was told, fearing for his very life. MacCoy's facial expression became very serious as folded his hands together, placing them on the desk separating the two boys. Glitch could feel himself sweating at the very sight. The sight itself was a harbinger of bad news.

"Glitch, as you know, our paper has not been doing too well lately." The blond started out, relaying statistics everyone in the office had known. "In order to avoid releasing any of our valued journalists..."

Glitch swallowed heavily. Here it was, the killing blow.

"I have decided to make a few changes to our apparel." MacCoy smiled, leaning back in his chair.

For a second, Glitch forgot to breathe. He wasn't getting fired...he wasn't getting fired! He was actually holding onto this job!

"Kid. Kid, can you breathe okay?" MacCoy shook the younger boy's shoulders, attempting to snap him from his trance.

Glitch took in a new breath, looking back to his employer. "Y-yes, sir!"

MacCoy chuckled. "Good. 'Cause from now on, you'll be know as Gem."

"Of course I- wait...what?" Glitch sputtered as a black wig and dress were shoved into his arms. "Aren't these...girl's clothes?"

"Yep. You're going undercover as a female reporter." His boss grinned, tossing Glitch a small bag full of makeup.

"You can't be serious!" Glitch cried, staring mortified at his boss, who was wearing a devious grin on his face.

"Take it, or your fired. It's your choice."

* * *

><p>Life. Sucked. It had been at least five hours since Glitch had last walked in men's clothing. He had scowered half the city already, and still no luck in finding anything cover-worthy of MacCoy's paper. The sun had proceeded to set, leaving the boy cold and defeated as he pushed on with his search. Currently, Glitch was wandering aimlessly around a local park, his violet dress swaying in the breeze. His wig itched way too much for his comfort, the long hair irritating his neck and shoulders. He still had his camera and notepad, thankfully, but no lead on any sort of interesting story. Glitch caught whiff of a very faint smoke scent, coming from a nearby bench. Running over to investigate, he found a police officer smoking, a faraway look in his teal eyes. His hair was a dark blue, half lay over his left eye, while the rest was pulled back into a ponytail that flared out in all directions.<p>

"U, um...excuse me, sir?" Glitch said nervously, trying his best to uphold a feminine tone.

The officer turned his way, quite surprised to find a girl so young hanging around the park at this hour. "Isn't it a little late to be out playing hopscotch, Miss?" He chuckled.

Glitch fumed, they'd only met for two seconds, and he already despised the guy. "I'm a reporter for the 'DJ Down Low' weekly paper! My name is Gl-Gem."

"Gem, huh? Why don't you take a seat." The officer said, patting the bench space next to him.

Being cautious to lift his dress, Glitch situated himself on the wooden slats next to the officer. He pulled out a notepad and pen, ready to take down any notes that seemed important.

"Do you like scary stories, Gem?" He cooed, pulling Glitch closer that he liked to be. "I've got a real good one that will shake you to your core."

"You see, I used to be the commander of the task force. First officer ever to receive a promotion at the age of 19." The officer began recalling his memories, as if it were only a dream.

"I see..." Glitch mumbled, scribbling down notes on a blank page.

"And then...he came along. That one criminal that managed to escape my grasp every time. He continued to dodge the police, evade all detectives, and vanish in an instant. One year ago, I had almost caught him! But, he slipped away with a final goodbye, and was never seen or heard of again." He clenched his fists together tightly, anger boiling in his blood.

"What happened after that?" Glitch asked, wanting to pry ever bit of this story out of the officer, if he could.

"I began dreaming. Horrid nightmares that happened over and over again, never ceasing for a single day. In the dream, I'm standing in a room full of light, everything feeling nice and happy. Then, a wave of darkness erupts from the ground, swallowing me whole. Two fiery red eyes stare me down, burning my skin and slashing with claws of shadows. Two words come to my mind every time. Night Shade."

Glitch was silent, scribbling down "Night Shade" and circling it several times with his pen. He stood to leave, bowing politely. "Thank you for the story, Officer...what's your name?"

"Oblio."

"Oblio. Check. Catch you on the flip side, dude." Glitch grinned, waving to the officer.

He had only run a few feet when he realized how much of a boy's reply that sounded like. Glitch mentally slapped himself for being so retarded. Opening his notebook, Glitch tapped the two letter word, standing out from everything else on the page.

"Night Shade. Whoever you are, I'm going to find you!"

* * *

><p>*Tekuno is Japanese for Techno<p>

**Homuzu is Japanese for Homes (Sorry. No clue what to name MacCoy)

* * *

><p>Cue the chase scenes!<p>

Glitch is the crossdresser, (mostly because he looks cute in girl clothes) which leads to very bad plot related things in Glitch's future. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! !(cue evil lightening and thunder)

Also, Fan fiction is being a pain in the butt, so if I have to repost the story, I'll tell whoever favorites and/or reviews.


	3. Savior of the Shadows

Bleh. Sorry this took so long to update. Next time, I have to stop cutting off plot. It makes my next chapter really, really, really long.

* * *

><p>Long endurance sprints were Glitch's main strength, one that was able to land him the reporter job by outrunning the competition. If he was to stand any chance of finding this "Night Shade", he would have to be quick about it. Though, Glitch was forced to admit the story seemed quite far-fetched. Perhaps the officer was simply hallucinating, unable to cope with the stress of losing a convict. Yet, it was the only lead he could possibly follow.<p>

Holding the sides of his dress up a bit higher, the raven haired boy continued to run down the street, searching (for some odd reason) the rooftops for any sign of a person. Glitch had once heard stories that an escaped convict used the shadows of buildings and his incredible muscle physique to leave the cops baffled at every turn. It wasn't long until he ran into a mob of people staring straight up the side of a building.

"Oh my god..."

"Has anyone called the police?'!"

"I tried, but they're too far away!"

"What's going on here?" Glitch demanded, the civilians directing their attention towards the boy.

"There's a child up there!" Someone shouted, pointing to a beam halfway over the rooftop's edge.

A little girl was hanging on for dear life as the beam teetered on the edge. Below her, a giant chunk of the sidewalk rose up from the ground as part of an unfinished construction project. No one would be able to catch her if she happened to fall.

A lady screamed, the board had tipped downwards over the edge, the little girl clawing at the wood desperately. She began to fall, women screaming and men holding their heads in shame.

If Glitch had blinked, he probably would have missed it.

A cloaked figure dashed across the rooftops, jumped at high speed, and caught the little girl in his arms. Glitch was awestruck just watching him move with such grace and power, as if he were simply a shadow in the night. Mentally snapping himself free from the trance, Glitch sprinted off in the figure's direction, keeping an eye glued to the skyline. A soft fluttering sound caught his attention. Glitch snapped his head towards the sidewalk, only to see a cloaked man standing next to that little girl. She was crying heavily, trying to run away from the cloaked figure.

"Get away from her, you Pedophile!" Glitch shouted, pulling off on of his high heeled shoes and chucking it at the man.

His hand went up instinctively, catching the projectile in a swift motion. The little girl ran off crying, past Glitch and towards the mob of shocked citizens still staring at the building. All the while, the figure did not once look behind him or even make a single sound. He tossed back the shoe, lifting himself effortlessly into the sky and onto the nearest slanted roof. Wasting no time, the figure ran across the roof, jumping quietly onto the next one with ease.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Glitch cried, running after the cloaked man.

It was a game of cat and mouse, the figure leaping several paces in front of Glitch as he sprinted furiously from behind. As Glitch watched him move, the criminal suddenly dropped down into a pitch-black space between the buildings. He grinned. The figure had dropped into an alleyway for cover, but his secret identity wouldn't be hidden any longer! He ran down the block, sliding to a halt in front of the alley. Glitch was surprised to find the thing completely and utterly empty. Nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run, save the looming brick wall blocking the other side.

"No way...He's gone..." Glitch mumbled; feeling deprived of energy every passing second.

He stumbled blindly into the wall, placing his hand on it's cool surface, feeling peeling paint and grainy stone beneath his fingertips. Glitch was sunk, abolished, done for. MacCoy would fire him for sure. Never in his life had the raven haired boy ever been so humiliated, femininely dressed, and exhausted.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A coarse voice drawled from the alley's entrance.

Glitch whirled around, only to find himself faced with three vicious looking thugs. The two bigger guys were carrying clubs filled with nails, and the boss was holding a hunting knife at the ready, cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

The smoker grinned. "Boys, we got ourselves a pretty little lady tonight."

"No, you don't understand-!"

"Get her." He grinned, pointing to me.

The thugs moved slowly towards the raven haired boy as he backed up into the wall. Glitch looked to his left and right, but the cold brick walls stood, barring any escape route. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping for someone, anyone, to come and save him from this vicious gang.

"Someone help!" Glitch cried.

A loud rustle was hear above, the sound of a body thudding against the rooftops. The thugs stopped advancing and looked towards the sky. Two black boots came down upon their heads, flipping back into their rightful place on the ground. The mysterious figure had come to Glitch's rescue.

His hair was a platinum blond, streaked with silver and grey and hidden partially by a midnight black rimmed hat, ornamented with three violet feathers sewed into the side. His shirt was long sleeved, half of the dark indigo fabric making up the right arm and the stripe across his chest. The other half was black tinted with a bit of grey, contrasting against the indigo and completing the left hand sleeve. He wore slightly loose pants, tight enough not to snag on anything, but flexible for fighting. To complete the outfit, he wore gloves, slightly heeled boots, and a flowing cape, all darker than the ocean abyss.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Cornering and threatening a woman is simple unforgivable!" The caped man lectured. His voice was stern, but not edged, a sort of gentleness hidden within the words.

"Tch. Like I care. Get 'Im Boys!" The boss shouted, pointing to the stranger standing between the thugs and Glitch.

The burly men rushed forward, clubs poised for attack. The stranger sidestepped the first, grabbing his arm and flipping him head over heels to the ground. He bent down on the first thug's chest and back flipped, just as the second swung his club down full force on the first one's chest. The downed thug cried out in pain as his chest began bleeding from the impact.

The cloaked figure remained calm throughout the whole battle, a strange aura of confidence surrounding him. He knew he could beat the thugs, but overconfidence was never present within his fighting style. Glitch couldn't help but stare in admiration and fear. The cloaked figure was beautiful as he moved, agile and confident, with a smile that proved both pride and confidence. To be honest, Glitch was starting to consider what he was feeling for this man. Was it only admiration? Or something more?

Meanwhile, the cloaked man had jumped up, dodging the still standing thug as he punched towards him. He placed his hands on the second thug's extended arm like a support beam, proceeding to kick him in the face with his hard heeled boots. The thug stumbled back in pain, clutching his bloody and broken nose.

The smoker growled. "Do I 'ave to do everythin' myself?"

Drawing his knife, he lunged for the stranger, preparing to stab him. The cloaked man grinned and merely deflected his blows away with hand-to-hand attacks from the wrists. Every time the smoker moved to slash him, the cloaked man would perform a swift chop to his wrist, knocking the weapon off its path.

"You filthy shadow! Stay put so I can end you already!" The attacker drawled, his temper flaring.

The cloaked man smirked, placing his say in the matter. "If that is what you wish, strike me, oh wicked creature of the earth."

Foolishly, the smoker ran forward at the cloaked man, taking his words as merely an insult. The man stuck a heeled boot out, tripping the smoker and punching him in the stomach. His knife fell to the floor with a clang and so did it's wielder, mere moments after the stranger socked him square in the jaw.

Glitch stood froze to the spot, watching the cloaked man with frightened emerald eyes. He checked over the notes in his journal in hopes of an answer. Words like shadow, darkness, and criminal continued to circle his mind. If this really was the infamous Night Shade, he could possibly cause him harm as well. The raven haired boy squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to disappear from this whole situation.

"Are you alright?" A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, calming Glitch's nerves. He looked up to see calm blue eyes staring down in concern. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No...I'm okay..." Glitch stuttered, enraptured by this man's beautiful eyes. His face was covered by a black mask, hiding most of his true face. Blond bangs hung down towards the middle of his face, covering a part of his right eye.

"What were you doing out here, anyway? It's not safe at this time of night. Girls are a target of many sexual predators around here."

Glitch blushed profusely. "I'm a reporter, you idiot! I'm going undercover for my paper's headlines!"

"Really? Prove it." The blond said, giving him a skeptical look.

"Here I have notes on all the leads I received today." The raven haired boy shoved a notepad into the cloaked man's hand.

Ice blue eyes scanned rapidly over the scribbled words, eyes narrowing in either anger or fear for what had been written down. The cloaked man ripped the notes on Night Shade from the small booklet and handed the book back to Glitch.

"Here, take it."

Glitch gasped, reaching for his stolen notes. "Give those back! It's my lead story!"

"I can't. If I let you publish this, I will never be able to appear again." He said, tucking the notes into his pocket.

"Let me be honest. I don't give a crap about your reputation! I just want the story on the cover of the paper!" The raven haired boy fumed, shoving Night Shade into the wall, reaching for his stolen report.

The blond saw fit to stop the incessant feud once and for all. In a mere minute, he had scooped up Glitch by the waist, secured his wrists with a temporary brace, and taken him to the rooftops. Glitch kicked and squirmed, anger by how he was being treated.

"Put me down! You can't do this to me!" The younger boy cried, thrashing around in his dress.

"You really want me to put you down?" Night Shade asked, holding Glitch over the edge of a building.

Glitch began sweating as he looked at the ground below. It was a frightening distance away, and would most likely shatter most of his bones, or worse, kill him.

"No...please don't..."

Kerith sighed and pulled Glitch away from the edge, holding the young boy close to his body. He could feel him shivering, both from the cold and the shock of being held over a building's edge. A pang of guilt racked the blond' s heart. He hadn't meant to scare the kid; he simply could not afford to let his cover be blown by a young girl.

"I'm sorry."

Glitch looked up at Night Shade, surprised to find tears forming in the corner of his ice blue eyes. He had to be the most emotional man Glitch had ever met. It was as if he couldn't control how he acted, or his emotional reactions.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt you, really! I just can't control myself..." Kerith pleaded, gripping the right side of his face in pain.

"Dude, wait, don't cry! Really, it's not your fault!" Glitch pleaded, attempting to calm Night Shade down.

"I hurt a woman in the worst way possible! God, I'm so stupid!" He set Glitch down and started pacing on his own, pulling on his hair and muttering curses about himself over and over.

"Night Shade, relax. I'm not who you think I am." Glitch grinned, pulling off his wig to reveal short raven hair with a touch of electric green. "My name is Glitch Tekuno. I'm a guy, not a girl."

Kerith stopped mid-stride to stare at Glitch. "You're a guy..."

"Um, yeah." He grinned, nervously scratching his hair through the temporary cuffs. "See, MacCoy thinks that cute girl journalists are able to get better stories, so he forced me to wear this disguise. What I'm thinking, is that he wanted to blackmail me into girl clothes. That devious pervert..."

Kerith grinned, trying to hide his chuckle behind his hand.

"What's so funny?'!" Glitch growled, trying to appear as menacing as possible.

"Nothing. But, MacCoy was right; you do look nice in a dress." Kerith said. He unhooked the cuffs and tucked them back into a holder on his utility belt. He offered a hand to Glitch, who readily accepted, glad to have found the human side of Night Shade.

"I should take you back to your home. It's almost midnight, I'm sure you're pretty exhausted from chasing me." Kerith couldn't hide a slight smile that crept onto his face. He had been chased once again, not by the police, but by a journalist. A male journalist who just happened to look adorable in girl's clothing.

Kerith was quite surprised with himself to hear such thoughts appearing in his mind. He thought Glitch was adorable? He was a boy, yes, but not young enough to be called adorable. Kerith really had no experience with teenagers, mostly because of his unstable past and situations that required him to skip an entire phase of emotional growth. It was difficult, having your mind pulling you in two different directions, attempting to aid you on how to act.

"Hey, Night Shade." Glitch yawned, sneaking a glance over the side of the building. "How exactly are we going to get down from here?"

Kerith remained silent, stepping back a few paces for greater velocity. Glitch was now eying him with utmost curiosity and a slight pang of worry.

"What are you doing? Ni-!" He was cut off abruptly as Night Shade rushed forward, scooping the boy into his arms and leaping from one rooftop to the other. He was quicker than a hummingbird, more graceful than a cat, and blended with the night better than an owl on silent wings.

Glitch had to clutch tight to the blond's shirt, deathly afraid of being dropped. The raven haired boy could feel ever muscle fiber in Night Shade's body, humming softly with power and control. His physical capacity was a work of art, perfectly tuned to itself and programmed to move like clockwork. The faint scent of Lavender caught the young reporter's attention. Glitch had this fascination with fragrances; always able to separate high quality essence from watered down liquids. Call it a fetish if you may, but Glitch was more than happy to be breathing in the scent from the hero who held him close.

"Glitch. Which way from here?" Kerith asked, stopping momentarily on the roof of another building.

The raven haired boy swiveled his head to the side, his eyes catching the signs of East District housing.

"That way. To East District, Calicur Street, 11756." The words had barely left Glitch's mouth, and already Night Shade had continued on his mission to escort the boy home.

They passed over dozens of shops and apartment buildings, Glitch staring with fascination and wonder at the light below. The city looked so different from fifty feet in the air, flying across the buildings with ease. A few minutes later, Night Shade stopped completely, standing outside a chain link fence to an apartment complex. The numbers 11750-11760 were printed on a fading sign pointing to the doors inside.

"Here you are, 11756 Calicur Street." Kerith repeated back to the boy. "Please excuse me; I must retire for the day, dawn approaches in a few hours."

The blond turned to leave, but his hand was caught by another, much smaller one. Kerith faced Glitch, once calm and relaxed, now the raven haired boy looked as though he might cry. Glitch lunged forward, burying his face in Night Shade's soft shirt. Kerith froze under the boy's sudden action, but placed his arms gently over the smaller male's back. Never before had the blond felt so compelled to assist another man, but this boy...he was different.

"Thank you. For everything." Glitch whispered. He hated showing weakness, knowing how society looked upon men who cried. Yet, something was pushing him towards Night Shade, hoping to somehow form a connection between the two.

An unnatural surge of energy rushed through Kerith's veins. Suddenly, several issues became clear. This boy was underage, a mere fourteen year-old at best, meaning he was not emotionally or physically ready for any sort of affiliation with Kerith himself. If Glitch was to be found somewhere with Kerith, he too could be charged for any and all crimes once committed in the past. He was able to draw strength from this boy as well. If they were to meet or touch hands on a regular basis, Kerith would be able to use his Night Shade abilities to the fullest.

"You're welcome." Kerith whispered softly. Glitch pulled himself away, smiling with tears in the corner of his eyes.

With a small nod and a tip of his hat, Kerith propelled himself up onto the rooftops and towards the PentHaüs, a skyscraper he shared with Jaryn. What he didn't notice, was the small flash coming from the side just before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Glitch was grinning ear to ear. He had finally gotten physical evidence of Night Shade. There, on the screen of the camera was a pristine picture of Night Shade tipping his hat, his face slightly shaded by shadows. His cape had been thrown back, revealing a well-toned body and flowing blond hair. Really, Night Shade was the embodiment of a shadow god.<p>

No sooner had the boy approached his apartment door, a disheveled and sweating girl was standing there, panting heavily. She had dark skin, accented by emerald green eyes and short black hair pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head. A dark green shirt and short white jacket sporting yellow sleeves rested loosely on her upper body. A pair of bedazzled skinny jeans clung to her legs, a loose white belt looping around her waist. She clutched a black and gold hat tightly in her hand, using the other to support herself in the doorframe.

"God, G. You scared the livin' daylight outta my system!"

"Sorry, T. I was busy..." Glitch mumbled nervously.

"Sorry? Boy, you ain't got no excuse! An' how many times do I gotta say it? Lil'T! Not just plain ol' T!" She groaned, pulling the young reporter inside.

Lil'T did a double take, her eyes traveling up Glitch's dress and no shoes whatsoever. She raised an eyebrow, giving her famous "oh no you didn't" look.

"-the Hell happened to you?"

Glitch groaned, pulling at the itchy fabric of his dress. "Two words. MacCoy Homes."

Lil'T burst into a laughing fit, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she rolled onto the carpet of the entryway. Glitch blushed feverishly, feeling the embarrassment of both Lil'T and Night Shade getting to him.

"Ha-good ol' Homes! He got 'ya good, didn't he?" The teen continued to snicker, finally bringing her laughter under control.

"I should thank him. Check out what I got."

Glitch proudly presented his single picture of Night Shade to Lil'T, who ceased all laughter to stare intently at the photo. A smile spread across her face as she studied the platinum blond hair and mysterious attire of the man in the photo.

"Who's this?" Lil'T asked, tracing Kerith's figure with her pinky.

"Night Shade. Pretty cool, huh?"

The spunky teen stared in disbelief. "Cool? Dude, you gotta spill da' beans. I know more happened than that."

"There aren't any other pictures..."

Lil'T waved him off with a single hand. "No, I meant the story behind the meeting. How'd you find him in the first place?"

"Let's just say I got into a bit of a jam, and Night Shade helped me out." Glitch shakily stated.

"Aww, yea! What happened? Did you turn him in? Is he really as hot as he looks? Do you know what his favorite food is? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Lil'T bounced up and down in excitement, tugging harshly on the raven haired boy's arm. She finally tackled Glitch so that she was able to sit proud atop his stomach.

Glitch grimaces, surprised at his little sister's strength. "I can't tell you much more! Although, he's really quick on his feet, and has greater strength hidden under that outfit he wears. And the way his eyes seem to shine with concern and care for every soul he meets..."

"Oh, I see. You love 'im, don't 'cha?" Lil'T giggled, causing Glitch to fluster a bright pink.

"What makes you say that? Are you suggesting something?" He cried, trying to wriggle out from Lil'T's weight.

She countered by leaning forward and pinning his wrists to the floor, immobilizing Glitch permanently. "I've seen the way you look at 'em girls. It's a one-time look, and then a total blow-off. You ain't interested in chicks."

"T, I don't think this is a good idea..."

Glitch felt an uneasy pressure weigh down his stomach, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't Lil'T this time. Vomit was beginning to creep up his throat, the feeling of being trapped so close to another person slowly revealing its effects.

"Glitch? You ain't lookin' so hot..."

"I think I may have to..." He wasn't able to get another word in after that. Lil'T dragged him across the floor and into the nearest bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Glitch coughed up his lunch and that snack he'd picked up at one point. He had claustrophobia and a severe case at that. His sister must have forgotten in her excitement, as she did quite a bit. Even a few minutes of close body contact could send his stomach into a churning sea of acidic liquid. The raven haired boy leaned up against a bathroom wall, wiping a small trace of bile from his lips. He silently wondered if Night Shade suffered from a condition like his as well.

A door was opened and slammed shut, the sound of two other people's footsteps entering the apartment. The first part of their conversation was quiet, but as Lil'T and the two others neared the bathroom door, Glitch could hear the entire conversation.

"-Yeah, he's ok. Don't baby 'im Taye!"

"I just want to make sure he ain't barfin' up a lung or somethin'. You know how bad the claustrophobia can be!"

" 'Sides, you were da one who messed wit' his rhythm."

"It was 'n accident, Mo!"

"G, you okay in there?" Taye asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's chill." The way Lil'T, Taye, and Mo talked was foreign to Glitch. He was always the smartest kid in his class, studying at two grade levels higher than normal. But his family, er, adoptive family used slang terms all the time. They expected one thing from him, while the school expected another.

"If ya' say so. T! I know you got somethin' to do wit this!"

"I-it was a mistake yo, I swear!"

"Oo, burn! Taye's goin' all out on ya'll skinny little behind."

"Mo!"

The talk escalated into arguing, shouts from Lil'T, Taye, and Mo seeping under the crack in the door. With an uneasy stomach, Glitch stood slowly and opened the door to the full blown chaos.

Taye was shouting a Lil'T, who was shouting at Mo, who was shouting at Taye. In other words, the three looked just about ready to kill each other over Glitch's well-being.

"Yo people, set the anger level to chill! There ain't nothin' wrong wit me, I promise!" The raven haired boy interrupted pushing the trio apart. They all stood blinking in surprise, but gradually broke from their fits of rage, realizing just how stupid the argument was.

"Glitch, show 'em the pic of Night Shade you snatched!" Lil'T grinned, picking up the camera from its resting place on the floor.

Taye and Mo leaned in for a better look of Night Shade's figure. Glitch swore it was a trick of the light, but for a second, Mo's eyes flashed a vibrant gold. A shiver crept up the young reporter's spine, an omen of foreboding, no doubt.

"Did'ya see his face?" Taye asked.

"Naw. Dat mask of his blocked the whole thing."

Mo stroked his chin thoughtfully. "How 'bout his place? Did'ya find any personal info, like his name? Or his age?"

"No…why are you asking me?" The raven haired boy was puzzled to his mentor's behavior.

"Ah, no reason, G. Just askin'." Mo grinned, ruffling the boy's unruly spikes. Glitch grinned and pushed his hand away, Taye and Lil'T laughing over their brother's antics. It may not be a blood family, but it most certainly was a close one.

* * *

><p>Kerith just couldn't get over the facts. Glitch. He was fourteen, yes, and a reporter. But that didn't explain his feelings for the boy yesterday night. It actually hurt to leave him. The unknown dark force that rested within Kerith's body had called out to him, beckoning the blond to capture the innocent boy standing before him. Glitch had become an alluring prize, driving Kerith to the edge of his limits, pushing and pulling his self-control into a twisted hurricane of emotion.<p>

It was killing him from the inside.

"Kerith! We have a dance competition tonight! Make sure you're ready, or I'll fill your bed with butter again!" Jaryn yelled through his bedroom door.

He groaned and rolled into a somewhat more comfortable position over his bed sheets. Though it did little good to heal the blond's ailing mind. Jaryn's motivational messages were always…a bit strange. Kerith had no idea how she could manage to get enough butter to fill his entire bed, but he wasn't about to take chances on his mentally unstable sister.

As he changed into the Glitterati's crew look clothes, he couldn't help but to stare back at his Night Shade outfit. He sighed.

Jaryn was going to be furious if she found out what he was planning.

* * *

><p>Glitch was super pumped to face the Glitterati. He and Mo had waited for several weeks to earn enough credit from other crews in order to face off against the top dancers. He chuckled quietly, remembering Lil'T's earlier comment.<p>

"_Those pale prima donnas don't scare me. Give it to 'em, Glitch. They ain't got nothin' on you."_

"You ready, G? Those glitter freaks ain't goin' down witout one hell of a fight."

Glitch looked up to his partner, finding courage and determination in Mo's dark yellow eyes. He nodded.

"Only if you ain't afraid of getting' beat!"

"Aw, hell no!"

The two shared confident laughter throughout the tight, cramped elevator. Man, the Glitterati really needed to get a smaller building to dance on. Either that, or a new elevator. The metal doors opened with a small ding, and High-Def's crew members stepped out onto hardwood flooring, flashing lights blinding their vision. Whispers and stares came from the bystanders hanging out around the constructions site. The Glitterati were building onto their skyscraper. Again.

"Don't these albinos ever stop on a 30th floor or somthin?" Mo groaned, surveying the half constructed building.

"Naw man, they only interested in be'in the best. The ego comes along naturally."

"I dare you to say that to my face, you Korean pipsqueak!" A high and extremely pissed off voice growled a few feet away from Glitch and Mo.

Jaryn stood, hands on hips, a glare on her face dark enough to scare death away. Around her left arm was her brother, Kerith. It was strange, the way the platinum blond stared at Glitch for a few seconds before promptly looking away. He seemed a bit flustered and nervous from being around the younger member of Hi-Def. Glitch could have sword he'd seen those eyes, but no, they were to cloudy and dark to resemble a certain hero of the night.

"Now that ain't right! No one calls my man G a pipsqueak!" The breaker growled, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Then we'll settle it right here and now." Everyone directed their attention to Kerith. Normally, he would let Jaryn do the talking, but this time he chose to speak. "Dance Battle. Let's move."

Glitch grinned. The Glitterati were so going down.

* * *

><p>*Sigh* Weird plot bunnies took over the scene with Gltich and Kerith...<p>

Should I put the dancing in? I have no idea.

Review please!


	4. Friends In Unlikely Places

...Crap. I am seriously putting a lot into this. Sorry for not updating in a while, but stuff had to get done, so yeah. Also, If my dance descriptions aren't up to par, please tell me. TT-TT

* * *

><p>Kerith was surprised to find Glitch and Mo together in the elevator of the PentHoüs ascending to the top floor for a Dance-Off between the two crews. He had heard of Hi-Def (snippets from Jaryn), but never really attempted to check who was in the crew. Why bother, when you know you're better than the rest of the pathetic population?<p>

However, what really had him puzzled was his own behavior.

"Then we'll settle it right here and now." Everyone directed their attention to Kerith. Normally, he would let Jaryn do the talking, but this time he chose to speak. "Dance Battle. Let's move."

Something itched underneath Kerith's skin as he gazed restlessly into Glitch's electric eyes. The darkness had come forward, beckoning him to enrapture the innocent dancer before him. Well? What better way to get closer to the prodigy than in a Dance Battle?

Jaryn was smirking strangely, as if her corrupt mind had somehow understood Kerith's wants without selling out the answers to it's host. She kicked the boombox, a familiar song slowly cranking it's way up to it's normal pace.

Sexy Chick.

Oh, Glitch was all his to own tonight.

_Yes I can see ya,_

_'Cause every girl here wanna be ya._

_Oh she's a diva,_

_feel the same and I wanna meet 'er._

Kerith wasn't taking the usual approach to the dance tonight. No, he was going to feature a new set of moves to the game. He began the lyrical section with his right hand shielding his eyes, leaning once to the right, then switching hands and leaning to the left. Kerith held both hands close to his chest and slid them across horizontally so they were angled outwards, away from his body. He switched back to bringing a single arm up quickly to his chest, repeating twice on a single side. "Throw Dem Bows" was the move name; followed by a twist down, arms held bent as Kerith twisted to the left, stood upright and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on one foot.

The blond finished his solo pretending to tip an imaginary hat to Glitch. "Your move."

_They say she low down,_

_That's just a rumor an' I don't believe 'em,_

_They say she need to slow down,_

_the baddest chick around town._

Glitch was pissed. That Glitter freak had really irritated him with his 'I'm So Much Better Than You' attitude. Glitch countered in his own way, sliding his hands horizontally over each other, stopping when they were facing palm up to Kerith, and pretended to compress imaginary garbage. He pulled his left arm back up, alternating his arms overhead as he stepped side to side. The prodigy smirked, pushing both hands forward as he slid his leg back, as if to say 'Slow Down'. Glitch flipped his arms out to the side briefly, before holding them poised in front, alternating pretend punches and moving his feet to the rhythm. To finish, Glitch snapped his arms to the side and placed his right foot forward, bringing his hands back in like a pair of shark jaws.

_She's nothin' like a girl you've ever seen before!_

_Nothin' you can compare to your neighborhood._

_I'm try'in ta find th' words to describe this girl,_

_without bein' disrespectful!_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more,_

_had to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close._

_I'm try'in ta find th' words to describe this girl,_

_without bein' disrespectful!_

_Damn Girl!_

Now for the simultaneous dancing, Jaryn and Mo stepped forward, leaving the mid-section to them. Unlike their partners, Jaryn and Mo stuck closely to the routine dance moves. Kerith understood that Jaryn was only biding her time until she could get her brother back on the floor for a preemptive solo snatch. Glitch believed that Mo was simply trying to prove his moves were higher in perfection than Jaryn's. Both worked hard, but Jaryn's clever strategy provided a smooth transition for her brother to jump in and steal the spot light.

_Damn, who's a Sexy Chick?_

_A Sexy Chick._

_Damn who's a Sexy Chick?_

_A Sexy Chick. (Damn Girl!)_

_Damn, who's a Sexy Chick?_

_A Sexy Chick. _

_Damn, who's a Sexy Chick?_

_A Sexy Chick._

_Damn Girl!_

Kerith dazzled the dance floor with the move "Hater Duster", turning to the side and brushing off some unseen dirt, only to switch sides and brush down twice more. He snapped his arms back up and waved them side to side. He kicked his heels in the same manner, moving in a circle to the other side. Kerith repeated "Hater Duster" and "Rocking Horse", mixing it up with another move of his own. He twirled to Glitch's half of the stage, forcing the prodigy to join in with the blond's dance. Both Kerith and Glitch finished up the last verse with a move that had them pushing back and forth with their arms and a Bow at the end.

The raven haired prodigy expected the blond to switch back, but to his surprise, Kerith actually blocked Glitch. Kerith moved his arms in a fighting style, both held to the left, and then to the right. As Glitch tried to flip back across, Kerith stuck both arms out and shifted into the boy's path. The raven haired dancer was thrown off balance, stumbling back, but still standing.

_Yes I can see ya,_

_'Cause every girl here wanna be ya._

_Oh she's a diva,_

_feel the same and I wanna meet 'er._

Kerith smirked He had Glitch exactly in the position he needed to be. Mo wasn't there to back the little guy up, so he'd be unprepared for new moves brought into the equation. Kerith slid his hands across in his beginning move, smiling casually as he swung his arms up high, in, and down low. He repeated "Less Than 3" on the other side as well. At the same time, Glitch attempted to use the "Club Walker" move that was usually standstill, to dance to the other side. Again, he was blocked by Kerith and thrown off balance.

Mo bit his bottom lip. At this pace, Glitch wouldn't have that strength to counter Kerith's moves, and would be reduced to following him instead. He eyed Jaryn smirking from across the floor, worried for his little brother's safety. But he had to keep up with the background dancing, or face the consequences...

_She's nothin' like a girl you've ever seen before!_

_Nothin' you can compare to your neighborhood._

_I'm try'in ta find th' words to describe this girl,_

_without bein' disrespectful!_

Kerith could see the young prodigy sweating profusely, his legs shaking slightly. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to counter Kerith's movements, or even keep one step ahead. The blond took a bold move, crossing his arms down and kicking low, throwing in new movements for Glitch to follow. Kerith took two steps sideways towards the raven haired boy, delighted to see him following as planned. The blond had closed the distance between the two, placing his left hand over his heart and extending his right arm towards Glitch, reversing the slower motion evenly. In a rapid switch, Kerith shot his right arm over the left, copying so that his arms had crossed over themselves. Unfortunately as Glitch followed closely, his hands were grabbed by Kerith and held tight.

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more,_

_had to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close._

_I'm try'in ta find th' words to describe this girl,_

_without bein' disrespectful!_

_Damn Girl!_

Kerith grinned, pulling his arms apart and spinning the raven haired boy around like a helpless top. He broke away one of his hands, holding the linked one above Glitch's head and strutted around the boy. Without a warning, Kerith pulled the prodigy in close and held him briefly in his arms. A sudden rush of euphoria washed over the blond and **almost** made him forget that he still had to finish the dance. Kerith pushed Glitch back towards Jaryn and slid back towards Mo. He brought his right arm and then the left out and around in two half circles for "Pros and Cons". Kerith brought both hands up to his lips and made a half-hearted air kiss, but with a playful wink along with it. The blond was glad Mo wasn't able to see his flirty motions from where he was standing.

_Damn, who's a Sexy Chick?_

_A Sexy Chick. _

_Damn, who's a Sexy Chick?_

_A Sexy Chick._

_Damn Girl!_

Glitch was extremely confused because of Kerith. Was he **flirting** with him? To Glitch, Kerith had always seemed so cold hearted and unbecoming in any sort of romance. However, his stamina was quickly wearing out, and the butterflies in his stomach from being so close to the blond didn't help either. The raven haired boy was relieved to find Kerith repeating the normal routine moves he had put in before.

_Damn, who's a Sexy Chick?_

_A Sexy Chick. _

_Damn, who's a Sexy Chick?_

Kerith knew his show was almost over and polished his routine by crossing his arms back and forth while leaning to the side. Somehow, Glitch managed to hang on as the blond threw down his arms and made a small hop and slid his left foot forward at the same time that Glitch slid his right foot forward, shifting his body towards Kerith.

_Damn, Who's A Sexy Chick..._

They were so close, the tips of Kerith's blond hair brushed against Glitch's scalp as the two came to a sliding halt, facing their original sides of the dance floor. Both Jaryn and Mo were staring, though Jaryn continued to keep herself in her finishing position. The two of them were able to remain perfectly still while Glitch was panting heavily and Mo was staring straight at Kerith, horribly disturbed at the intimacy level in his dancing. The Glitterati ended up getting the applause and the Dance Battle win.

The crowd exploded in cheers, chanting Kerith and Jaryn's name in a fashion both found to be extremely annoying, but bearable. Kerith smirked, standing tall and sashaying his hips as he sauntered right in front of Mo.

"It just makes one cringe, all that awkward flailing. I'm surprised you managed to even make it out of the kiddie competitions." The blond grinned, modeling his gorgeous body in front of the B-Boy.

"Shut yo' mouth, you sonnova-!"

"That's right, cry all you want, you pathetically weak kid! You're nothing but a street urchin, taken in out of pity!" Jaryn laughed shrilly, her voice clearly heard over the two arguing men.

Kerith turned around in panic to see Glitch slouching onto the rooftop, his knees pulled together and head bowed in shame and agony. Jaryn was smirking victoriously, kicking Glitch in the stomach for her own sick, twisted pleasure.

"You don't deserve to exist in our presence!"

"And who in their right mind gave you the right to speak for me?'!" Kerith growled. He grabbed his sister's shoulder and yanked her away from the raven haired boy, throwing her to the ground in the process. "I have nothing to do with your actions..."

Kerith reached out a gloved hand to touch Glitch's shoulder, but the young prodigy's mentor slapped the hand away. Mo was doing his best not to growl at the twins, his piercing gold eyes shooting daggers into Kerith's soul.

"-The hell do you think ya'll are doin'? How could anyone be DAT' cruel to a _kid_?'!" The B-Boy shouted, pulling Glitch into his arms.

Kerith could see the boy clearly crying now, tears running down the sides of his cheeks and splattering onto the ground in silence.

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Save it." Mo growled, snapping back at Kerith, as if he was a dangerous criminal. The blond could only watch in silence as Mo lifted Glitch to his feet and guided the young prodigy into the Glitterati's elevator. Kerith wanted to apologize, but Mo's dangerous glare was enough to convince him to back off. The steel doors slowly closed, separating Kerith from his chance to comfort Glitch

"Kerith! What the hell was that for?'!" Jaryn cried. She lifted herself off the ground and stomped furiously over to her brother.

"Don't be such a jerk, Jaryn. Glitch is 15; he doesn't need to be insulted about his past."

Jaryn ts-ked and threw her hands in the air. "This is what I was talking about! You've gone soft, Kerith! Your behavior is unacceptable for the Glitterati's reputation!"

"Yeah, well, what If I don't want to uphold our reputation?'! What if I want to change?"

"There is no change, there is no way to turn around! We've gone too far to ever go back...!" Jaryn trailed off as she lost interest in the fight. She sank forward into her brother, her head tapping his shoulder lightly. "We're too far gone. It's not possible."

Kerith wrapped his arms around Jaryn holding his twin close. He knew she was unstable and frightened, he could feel the insanity nipping at his own mind, beckoning him to join his sister. He fought it off for Jaryn's sake, to one day be able to piece together their ruined lives. Kerith would deal with this, he just needed time.

* * *

><p>A while later, Kerith had his sister in bed, gently caressing her hair as she slept. He loved Jaryn with all of his heart, for risking her freedom to hide him, for keeping his Night Shade secret, and for constantly trying to keep him safe. Jaryn cared more for Kerith than she allowed other people to see. Her constant insults and taunts were only a front to her inner child, a frightened young girl who had lost herself in the dark side of the world. The blond twin wished for nothing more than his sister to be happy.<p>

Kerith slipped into his Night Shade clothing, securing the mask over his face. Jaryn wasn't going to be happy with his behavior, but this identity had become an important part to Kerith. He couldn't simply destroy a part of his being over the wishes of his sister. One day, he hoped she'd understand the method behind curing his madness. Silently, Kerith cracked open his bedroom window and was spirited away into the night.

* * *

><p>Glitch was on his last nerve.<p>

"C'mon, G! I wanna go wit ya'!" Lil'T whined, holding Glitch back from exiting the house. He had changed into jeans and a yellow tee shirt, his camera and notepad in a small leather satchel around his shoulder.

"How many times do I have to say this? No way. If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself." The raven haired boy insisted, trying to shake free from his little sister's grip.

"I didn't wanna get to this, but if ya' ain't gonna take me, I'll just have to tell Taye and Mo 'bout your little- crush on the blond hottie." That stopped Glitch dead in his tracks. He whirled around, staring Lil'T right in her dark green eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." She grinned.

Glitch groaned. He wasn't getting out of this one unscathed, that was for sure. Gritting his teeth in defeat, the young reporter nodded his head toward the door. Lil'T smiled brightly and hugged her brother.

"Thanks G. I ain't gonna tell nobody 'bout this."

Glitch only hoped she could keep her promise. The two teens crept out into the night as Glitch led the way into a degrading part of town. He knew this wasn't the most brilliant idea, but knowing Night Shade's demeanor, Glitch was sure that he would rescue the two at a single cry for help. The raven haired boy and his sister walked silently down a dimly lit street, both keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

A glowing orange light caught Glitch's attention. He nudged Lil'T arm and pointed off towards the light and faint black smoke coming from a building.

"Where do you think that light and smoke are coming from?" Glitch asked his sister. Lil'T sniffed the air, a harsh chemical odor emitting from the vile fumes.

"G...that ain't no campfire..." Lil'T trailed off, her eyes focusing on the tower of flames arising from the building.

Both teens paled as they ran towards the flames, cries for help echoing off the stone walls of nearby apartment complexes. Glitch and Lil'T skidded to a stop mere feet from the raging flames. An inferno was consuming the entire building, eating away at the walls and ceiling. Glitch held his arms off to fight off some of the heat, but had to step back to avoid seriously burning his arms.

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be here!" Some random old (and bald) guy shouted.

Glitch narrowed his eyes, pulling out an official reporter badge he had "borrowed" from the office. "Reporter Glitch Tekuno. I suggest you tell us what's happening here, baldie."

Grumbling, hoarse and bitter, scratched out of the elder's throat. "Stupid apartment caught on fire. Everyone got out, but-"

"Help! Someone save us!"

The raven haired boy and his sister snapped their heads up to see a woman and her child screaming out of the third story window. Coughs interrupted their cries as smoke poured from the openings in the walls and windows.

"You were saying?" Glitch growled. The old guy merely shrugged and scooted back from the roaring flames.

Lil'T flipped open her phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello? Yes! Uh, no, but apartment complex 22- What do ya mean ya can't get over here?'! That's dope man! We need 'em now!" She scoffed, shutting the phone and slamming it to the ground. "Damn firefighters say they can't get over in time..."

Glitch felt a strange sense of De Ja Vu, as if he had been in a situation like this before. No authority was available to help and you were powerless to fight against the danger lurking in front of you. When a situation like that arose, only one hero could come to your rescue.

"Night Shade..." Glitch whispered to himself.

As if on command, a shadow cloaked in the darkest midnight appeared on the edge of the nearest rooftop. Glitch caught sight of the woman and her child retreating into the burning building as part of the wall near the window collapsed into rubble. Screams and cries of pain echoed around in the raven haired boy's ears, the sound of tenants in fear and panic, and Lil'T's cold hand clamping onto his arm. The shadow perked up immediately, projecting itself from the rooftop's edge, straight into the raging flames. Glitch wanted to scream, but fear caught his breath and closed his windpipe so only a whimper could escape.

"Glitch! Gimme your camera!" Lil'T demanded, yanking Glitch into her side as she snatched the strap from around his shoulder.

"Oww! T, I told you, you can't use it! It's way too expensive!" The young reporter winced at the pain, sliding himself out of the camera strap. "Besides, I'm the reporter here!"

The dark skinned girl shot her brother a death glare. "Shuddup and write th' notes. I got more photography practice in a week than ya'll got in a year's worth of classes ."

Glitch went mute and began writing down notes on the location, time, and events that were happening since the fire. He silently prayed that Night Shade wouldn't ask why Lil'T was here with him, or why she was taking pictures of him. Although, Glitch had to admit, Lil'T was a lot more skilled with a camera than he was.

A loud crash distracted Glitch from his notes. He looked up to see the apartment beginning to collapse on itself. Walls came crashing down, flaming wood support beams tumbled through the floors, and the escape routes became blocked by heavy rubble. Blood drained from the raven haired boy's face. Night Shade was still in there, and so were those two people. Lil'T held her camera at the ready, refusing to believe even for a moment that this was the end of the line.

"C'mon, C'mon. I know ya' can do better than that, Night Shade." She muttered, trying to keep the camera in focus.

Out of the inferno rose a dark shape, its eyes shining an unearthly ice blue. Lil'T snapped the shutter in the camera closed as gasps and shouts echoed across all tenants. Even the old guy stared into the sky towards the shadow cloaked figure. He dropped gracefully to the pavement, mere inches from Glitch and Lil'T, his feet making no noise as he landed. The midnight cloak was spread out around Night Shade in a large tent shape, as if to conceal something.

Night Shade stood up, reeling the cloak gently back behind him. Gasps and shouts from the crowd broke the crackle of flames as the woman and her child appeared at Night Shade's feet. The woman was cradling her child, both suffering from minor burns, but in a stable condition. Glitch wanted to talk to Night Shade, to ask him so many questions, but somehow he couldn't speak in this man's presence. The pencil and notepad slipped from the reporter's hands, his knees turning to jelly and collapsing into themselves. Night Shade glided forward, catching the young reporter under his arms. Glitch breathed in a staccato rhythm, his heart thumping so loud, it sounded closer to a beating drum. The blond lifted Glitch into his left arm, the same way one would cradle a toddler against your shoulder.

Night Shade carried the raven haired boy down a concealed street, Lil'T following him with a smile slowly making its way onto her face. Night shade stopped halfway into the dark corridor and turned to face the dark skinned photographer.

"Take my hand." The words almost ghosted off his lips, they had been spoken so gently. Lil'T could not tear herself from this man's caring eyes and placed her hand into his own.

Night Shade pulled Lil'T into his right arm, holding the siblings as if they were no more than tiny children. The young photographer clutched tight to Night Shade with a fear of falling slowly creeping into her mind. He smiled back at her to reassure the teen that she wasn't in any danger at all. Lil'T smiled back, thrilled as Night Shade took to the rooftops with the siblings, cool night air rushing through her hair and jacket. She laughed and held her arms up in the air, feeling a sensation that could only be compared to gliding across the night sky.

"Dude, I dunno how ya' do it, but this is straight up awesome!" The photographer grinned, laughing as the people below walked dumbly below, obliterate to the three beings rushing across the skyline.

"Your brother has already done this once before!" Kerith laughed over the rushing wind.

"I know! He's real relaxed. I'm glad." Lil'T smiled and settled down on Night Shade's shoulder as they drew closer to their apartment complex. She understood how Glitch could look up to a person like this, one with a heart beat that could sync perfectly with your own. Night Shade seemed almost magical.

Kerith stopped right in front of the gate, same as he had done yesterday. Lil'T jumped down from his right arm and aided the hero in guiding Glitch back onto his feet. He was still in a daze, his normal electric green eyes now dull with darkness. Lil'T frowned, trying to snap her brother back into reality, She had seen this happen only once, when Mo first brought home the little guy.

They were both twelve and intrigued by their older-brother's dancing styles and moves. One big difference stood between Mo and Glitch's brother, though. Mo was always encouraging Lil'T to dance with all her heart, and to keep on struttin' her stuff. Glitch's brother constantly picked on him, saying how downright awful his dancing was, and how he'd never be perfect with the kind of attitude he was showing. Glitch was ice cold that day, all life drained from his face, his eyes, and quite possibly part of his soul. Taye, Mo, and Lil'T worked hard each day to be there with Glitch and reopen his heart to the world.

Their persistence had worked, but now Lil'T faced her greatest fear once again.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kerith searched the raven haired boy's face. He was taken back by the blank stare and darkness shrouding Glitch's eyes. The blond could feel the negativity welling up in the boy's soul, like a geyser prepped to blow at any time.

Lil'T had begun to panic, pulling at her dark hair. "We gotta do somethin', man. If I don't get G outta this state..."

Kerith took out the notepad and pencil he had picked up earlier, and placed them safely within the young reporter's hands. Glitch snapped out of his trance as the rough paper slid against his fingers. He looked up into Night Shade's eyes, enraptured by the concerned look and care in the icy depths.

"I saved this for you." Kerith muttered softly, knowing his entire reputation as the unknown hero would come crashing down over his head.

"Why give it back?" The blond snapped his head back to meet Glitch. "I mean, you ripped out all the other notes I had. Why didn't you take them like you did before?"

"I-um...er..."

"Duh, G. Night Shade obviously cares enough to let ya' write an article on 'im." Lil'T rolled her eyes, pulling Glitch towards their apartment. "Now let's go, 'fore he changes his mind."

"Wait-!" Glitch cried, breaking away from his sister. "Night Shade!"

Kerith turned around, surprised to see Glitch running back to him for something.

"I need to know something." The raven haired boy said firmly. "Can you make a promise?"

The blond nodded. He still hadn't given up on the promise he made to Jaryn years ago, when she had first shown signs of mental illness. Kerith had given his word that he'd find a way to cure his sister, no matter how long it took.

"Promise me that you'll let Lil'T and I continue the articles on you."

Kerith froze dead still. Glitch was asking him to continue risking his life on the streets, bringing the police one step closer to pegging him as a suspicious character, or worse, a criminal. At the same time, the blond couldn't find the strength to tell the teen no. He had put Glitch through a lot of trouble just to save him. Kerith had even managed to get his sister hooked on his heroics.

"I promise, that what you say shall become true. And, should you ever seek the need to contact me, I shall come at your call." Kerith placed a gloved hand obediently over his heart, removing his hat and bowing before Glitch.

"Oh, uh...okay! Just, please don't bow like that, it's a bit strange." Glitch winced, holding his hands up in a defensive stance.

"Yeah, dudes! We'll be a team! The Reporter, The Photographer, and The Hero!" Lil'T grinned, pouncing on her brother's back.

Glitch laughed and shook Lil'T from his back. "Alright, we'll make a team. How does that sound to you, Night Shade?"

Kerith nodded. "It's alright with me."

"Sweet! We're gonna be the best newspaper team ever!" The dark skinned photographer pumped her fist high in the air, dancing around as she pulled Glitch along. "We'll see you tomorrow! Right now, G's got massive writin' ta do!"

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Glitch squeezed in as Lil'T dragged him into their apartment.

* * *

><p>Kerith sighed. Why did he give Glitch the notes? Whether it was from the motherly feeling to protect hand help Glitch, or because he felt bad about scaring the two, Kerith had no fears to his reputation as he handed over the notepad. But the blond was still curious as to why he did not muster the strength to compliment Glitch on his clothing choice. The bright yellow shirt he was wearing had it's collar pulled out, worn and whitening jeans to match the light colors. It reminded Kerith of the sun and the beach, two beautiful things he was afraid to behold, for fear of his own turbulent, subconscious dreams.<p>

With heavy heart, Kerith journeyed silently back to his home. Only darkness populated the PentHoüs now, a sanctuary for the two demons that lived within.

* * *

><p>Too much? I dunno anymore...<p>

Review please, that's all I have to say...


	5. Going Under

**Oh, thank goodness I finally got this out! I was just dying to publish this. Just to let everyone know, my normal update range is between 7 and 10 days apart from the last chapter.**

**Fluff in the chapter! I was so excited to finally get the romance going ^-^**

* * *

><p>Glitch didn't allow Night Shade's sacrifice go to waste. He spent the entire night writing up his article, papers crumpled more often than saved and thrown into the wastebasket. The raven haired boy wanted the article to enshrine Night Shade's heroics, but also highlight his elegance and selflessness towards the citizens of Dance Central.<p>

"I'll finish this, and I'll make it perfect." Glitch muttered to himself, writing out his final paragraphs.

* * *

><p>Awaking in the dead of night, Mo rubbed his gold eyes lazily, unsure why he was up this early in the first place. He dragged his feet across the floor haphazardly as he made his way towards the bathroom. A soft glow from beneath Glitch's door frame caught the breaker's bleary eyes. Mo opened the door silently, peering into his little brother's room. The raven haired boy had passed out over his article, the lamp shining over his sleeping features and a pencil still taut in his hand. Smiling to himself, the breaker eased his little brother off the papers and desk, lifting the boy into his arms.<p>

Mo eased Glitch into bed, tucking his little brother under the covers like a mother to her young child. Glitch looked so innocent, they way his breathing ghosted over slightly parted lips, his chest rising and falling with every slow breath. The boy was a raven haired angel, gifted to the three orphaned siblings who knew nothing of happiness and love, only bitter feelings and abandonment. Mo reached out, gently stroking soft, midnight black locks, drinking up every last detail of Glitch's innocent face. How he craved to stand here forever, to watch the very light of their family sleep peacefully without the weight of the world resting upon slender shoulders.

Out of nowhere, Mo frowned, pulling away from his brother. Gliding silently across the floor, he stopped halfway through the door frame to look back at Glitch. Gone were the eyes of light and passion, replaced by eerily shining pools of gold. The young reporter gave a slight groan, twisting and turning as his mind was slowly penetrated, darkness encasing the boy. Mo grinned, the gold intensifying to a violent force, shocking Glitch into a fit of nightmares. The boy flailed and cried helplessly, sweat dripping off his skin as horrific visions filled his mind and shook his very core.

"Sweet dreams...Glitch."

Mo departed, giving no heed to the suffering he induced.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Glitch flicked open his eyes, light filtering in from a curtained window behind his head. Panting hard, the raven haired boy sat up in a flash, fingers trembling as they gripped hard to the bed covers. The nightmares of the previous evening still lingered in his mind, striking up fear in the young boy's heart. What he had dreamed about could not be recalled, lost in oblivion and the light shining throughout the room.

"It was...a dream...just a dream, that's all." Glitch said unconvincingly to himself. He still couldn't shake the feeling of being suppressed and crushed into nothing below a dark power. The mere thought frightened him.

He checked the date. Tuesday. Taye was off working at a horse ranch training horses, Mo was most likely working at his job at the Radio Shack down the street, and Lil'T was at school. Glitch had dropped out of school once he reached tenth grade. His parents abandoned him, ditching the "useless son" for his older-brother, one who was perfect in everything he strived for, never stopping for anyone or anything. Not even for his own kin. Glitch checked his desk, a bright yellow post-it note calling out to the boy. He peered down at the handwritten note.

"_G. I had Taye get your story to MacCoy this morning. Your secret is still safe with me!"_

_-Love, Lil'T_

Glitch sighed heavily, the morning chills prickling his skin with goosebumps. Forcing himself from the confines of his bed, the raven haired boy stepped into the bathroom for a shower before breakfast. Glitch turned the knob all the way to hot, practically throwing himself underneath the boiling stream of water. He grimaced, the stinging needles of water burning his skin with each drop. As his body naturally accustomed itself to the water, Glitch's mind began wandering to places he had never dreamed of before.

_He could feel it around him, engulfing his very being. It was being gentle, nice even. Perhaps it had not deemed him worthy of violent acts, but instead the nurturing care of a mother. It was dark, but warm, a sanctuary without light and without fear. So many people feared the unknown, in reality, there was nothing to fear but fear itself. Glitch was at peace, lying there in the dark, a vague sense of nostalgia encasing the boy's mind._

_Glitch..._

_And then he heard it. A voice engraved into his mind on the first occasion he heard it. Night Shade. The moment Glitch had thought of his name, a pair of string hands gently caressed his sides, pulling a larger body flush with his own. The presence of another person was invigorating, especially when held within an empty space without sight or feeling of earth below. Night Shade pressed himself closer to glitch, wrapping the boy in a precious embrace. He rested his head rested his head in the crook of the raven haired boy's neck, sending small shivers up his spine as his hot breath ghosted across Glitch's pale skin._

_Help me..._

_Glitch froze, his skin becoming colder than ice. Night Shade disappeared into nothing, the dark sanctuary crumbling into pieces as he dropped through the floor and into blinding light._

The boy awoke on the floor of the shower, crouching under the flow of icy water. Glitch shivered violently, a chill overtaking his small frame as he stumbled out of the bathtub, falling onto the floor. He crossed his arms and lay his head between them and the tile floor. Glitch was freezing and bare on the bathroom floor, but he paid no mind to anything but the sadness in his heart. He was falling apart from the inside.

* * *

><p>Jaryn was furious. Here her brother had snuck out again to pursue his "Night Shade" heroics that she deemed to be ridiculous and a waste of their valuable time. The Glitterati were notorious for being the most elite dancers who didn't give a damn about anyone else. Yet, here was Kerith, going all goody-goody around the neighborhood. Honestly, her brother really needed to learn where to set his priorities.<p>

"Kerith!"

"Jaryn? What is troubling you so, that you must shout my name?" Kerith answered calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me, brother! I know what you did last night!" The festering Glitterati girl hissed, grabbing her brother by his jacket collar. "You snuck out and played the hero again! It's all over the latest headlines!"

Jaryn shoved a crumpled newspaper into Kerith's hands, the cover story jumping out at first glance.

**FRIEND OR FOE? MASKED MAN ACCUSED AND GLORIFIED**

What the-? This wasn't even close to what Glitch had written down in his notebook! Kerith panicked, almost tearing into the newspaper for answers.

_What we have here is a hero. Really now? Or could he simply be a murderer in disguise? A man who gives his own safety selflessly to others in order to protect them from whatever trial may come their way. Because the way he set that building on fire didn't seem all that heroic, at least not to the local residents of the apartment complex._

This wasn't an article! It was Glitch's work with a bunch of accusations and questions against "Night Shade's" actions. He was being framed _publicly_ for crimes he had never committed, words that never left his mouth, and the outrageous story that Night Shade was married to Lil'T! This guy was seriously messed up, having a grown man married to a girl that young!

"Who in their sane mind writes this kind of crap in the papers?'!" Kerith growled, balling his fist in anger before punching a wooden table into splinters.

"The same person who doesn't break tables in anger!" Jaryn snapped, smacking her brother upside his head.

"Ow...Okay, so it was improper to assault the defenseless table in that manner. Still, sister, this isn't what Gli-" Kerith slapped a hand over his mouth, but his sister was already rigid with anger.

"Glitch?'! You told the brat from Hi-Def about this? Are you insane?'!"

"No, he wrote the article...god dammit..." The blond mumbled under his breath.

"He wrote the article?" Jaryn smiled maliciously, gears churning out plans in her mind. "Well in that case, I should thank him. We can finally get rid of your hero days forever."

"Jaryn, don't you dare-!" Kerith tensed, prepared to hold his sister back from her destructive rampage.

"I'll burn it. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Flames are always so pretty this time of evening~" She started twirling tipsily on her toes, like a drunken ballerina.

Kerith relaxed from his stance and walked over to Jaryn, taking her hand and sitting her down on the couch. She gripped his hand so tightly, her icy fingers threatening to leave marks in his skin. His sister was breaking again, loosing her footing in reality and slipping into a far-fetched world of her own. Kerith situated himself next to his sister, folding his fingers between hers, attempting to instigate solace into her being, if only for a few minutes. Jaryn choked back a sob, jumping into her brother's arms not a moment later, clinging to him as if he'd vanish into thin air. Kerith embraced his sister, feeling her body shake with her tears and pain. Jaryn's sanity, or what was left of it, was fighting back against the malevolence controlling her actions.

"I'm so scared..." He hardly recognized her voice, it was so young and frightened. "I don't want to loose you...I love you, Oni-chan."

Jaryn was not fluent in Japanese, but held fast to a single phrase her entire life. She used to watch anime on the television as a little girl. She loved it when little sisters called their brothers "Oni-chan". Jaryn would run around the house, calling for her brother lovingly, laughing and smiling that silly grin of hers.

_Oni-chan! Come play hide-and-seek with me!_

_Let's chase the butterflies around, Oni-chan! _

_I love you, Oni-chan..._

As time passed, Jaryn began to grow ill in both mind and body. On her thirteenth birthday, she was rushed to a hospital on account of a coma, one that lasted two years before she ever opened her eyes again. By that time, it was too late to save Jaryn from her own degrading mind. She would wander the house at midnight, dragging a nail across wrought-iron railings, muttering strange words in foreign languages. Other times, she would perch herself at the foot of Kerith's bed and stare at him, unblinking for hours. It drove both him and his parents insane, ever threatening the sanity of the entire family.

That's how they ended their lives. Mom and Dad drove off to get relief from Jaryn's crazed behavior.

They didn't come back.

She continued to descend into madness, catching rabbits and squirrels at night, peeling off their fur and flesh for "future references". Jaryn opened holes in walls, wrote theories that had no connections to the laws of physics, and dressed in black clothing the way a Gothic maiden would do. Kerith almost snapped as well, but a certain force held him steady, as if a guiding light was frightening the insanity away. He managed to convince their Aunt Victrice to adopt them, becoming the heirs to a family fortune once stashed away so long ago. Over 30 million dollars left in their names, a hefty weight to maintain and bear on two sets of shoulders. Kerith was able to buy medication for Jaryn, provided he ensured she swallow them everyday. Slowly, Jaryn began to regain her composure and grip on reality.

When the twins turned 18, Aunt Victrice mysteriously passed away a day later. Her property, fortune, and assets belonged to the orphaned twins, a hop, skip, and giant bound above their normal lifestyle before. Jaryn had taken to the hobby of dancing and even persuaded her brother to join a class. Students would often stare in wonder as she stepped perfectly in rhythm, graceful as a black swan, and just as terrifying on the inside. Jaryn's darkness thirsted for control and it used the resources laid out before it to accomplish those goals.

The Glitterati, buying the PentHoüs, becoming the toughest and highly elegant crew to ever exist; that was the insanity's doing. It wasn't stupid, though, it took it's time working Jaryn and her brother to the top, managed everything at an even pace, and somehow managed to obtain the key to success through the paparazzi. Kerith didn't doubt its abilities, he was worried what horrid temptations and violent nature the insanity inflicted upon Jaryn.

"I'm here, Jaryn. I always have been, and always will be." The blond hero whispered, rubbing his sister's back soothingly. "I may not be present at all times, but I assure you, my heart and soul has never deserted from your side."

"R-really?" Jaryn hiccuped softly.

"Truely I tell you, for it has been spoken to you by my words. Never again shall you exist alone, for I stand beside you, 'till death doth we part." Kerith practice poetry and Shakespeare in his spare time, but never had he imagined the use of such language, until now.

"'Till death doth we part." His sister repeated, snuggling her head contently into her brother's chest, calmed by his words and beating heart.

Kerith cradled his sister until he too succumbed to fatigue, and allowed the darkness to carry his thoughts into soothing oblivion.

* * *

><p>"I told you, this ain't my work!"<p>

"You gave it to me this morning."

"No, _Taye_ gave it to you this morning!" Glitch growled, slamming both his hands on MacCoy's work desk, pens and pencils rattling in their cups. "I demand to talk with the editor!"

"That's me, dipweed. You're shouting at him right now." MacCoy sighed, propping his elbow on the desk and settling his chin in the palm of his hand.

Glitch became silent, as if he had transformed into a mime in a mere instant. The boy retreated into one of the office chairs, face paler than a ghost as he grinded his lower lip in fear and embarrassment. The chief sunflower glanced up at the boy shaking slightly in fright, mentally slapping himself for scaring the kid into going mute.

"Look, I'm not angry with you. Someone must have changed the paper before it got to the office. When

I read over it, the words were exactly the same." MacCoy changed his tone, hoping to bring the raven haired boy's courage back up a notch. "Next time, I'll show you the papers before we publish the article."

"You wi-?"

"_If_, you bring it here a day early for every article. Understand?" Glitch nodded, but MacCoy could sense that faint shimmer of hope resurfacing in the boy's body.

"Yes, sir. I'll have it in on time, I swear to it." The boy grinned, exiting the office with content.

MacCoy sighed, slumping into the confines of his work chair. Ah, what trouble he forced himself through to aid the young reporter. Every time he was denied a space, for every opportunity his own boss had excluded him from, MacCoy was determined to pay back twice the amount to Glitch, in hopes that the boy's career would flourish much stronger than his ever could. After all, everyone deserved a second chance.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to leave..." Jaryn whined, rubbing her half lidded eyes sleepily.<p>

Kerith placed a kiss the crown of her head. "I understand. However, this is a task I must complete by my own volition. I promise I shall return, my sweet sister." They stood on the terrace to the PentHoüs, Kerith placing the final touches on his Night Shade outfit, while Jaryn gazed across the expanse of glowing city lights. She found a neon green one to be quite fascinating, a small realization popping into her calm mind.

"Tell him, Ker. You owe Glitch the truth after everything he's done for you." She picked up a revised edition of the 'DJ Down Under' and handed it to her brother.

The blond scanned over the article again, utterly fascinated with the boy's writings and the persistence of Night Shade being a hero. Of course, it wasn't a perfect argument, considering he'd only contacted Night Shade twice, but it was a start to a more prominent outlook on his second identity.

"Are you positive you want me to explain everything to Glitch? It could ruin our reputation."

Jaryn snorted. "Screw the reputation. I've had enough of this caged in lifestyle. If we fall, so be it. I couldn't care any less for a better ending to our annoying fame."

Kerith grinned, tousling his sister's hair before she smacked his hand playfully away. "Go on, you big softie. Don't be afraid to bring the kid back with you, and DON'T get him into trouble."

The masked Glitterati twin nodded, leaning over the edge of the skyscraper, plunging himself into the dark embrace of the shadows below.

* * *

><p>Glitch left alone that night. He wished he could still trust Lil'T and her incredible photography, but the article fiasco had dumped the fear of deceit on Glitch's shoulders. The raven haired boy wanted everything to be right this time, no accusation, no false marriages, and no words to frame Night Shade for causing natural incidents. An hour passed, Glitch soon realized his thoughts had carried him tremendously far, and that he had no clue as to his current location. Emerald green eyes frantically scanned the surroundings, row upon row of tall warehouses that appeared to stretch endlessly into the distance. The sounds of the sea invaded his ears, and a salt sprinkled wind whistled past his nose. Glitch had stumbled across Dance Central's port and storage facility.<p>

A golden glow flashed behind the boy, and a strange feeling of danger washed over him. A low rumbling noise alerted him to the buildings around him, as they appeared to grow taller with each passing minute. Glitch fled for his life, but every which way he turned, another row of warehouses rose from the earth, blocking his way. Moaning and groaning rang through his ears, the steel warehouse doors crunching together like a pair of dentures, hungering for the frightened child.

"Stay away from me!" Glitch cried, skidding to a halt before one of the groaning warehouses.

It attempted to consume the boy, but Glitch rolled out of the way, just in time for the steel jaws of death to crash onto the pavement with a metallic clang. Another warehouse copied that same action. So did another. Again, and again, and again, Glitch was forced to duck, dodge, and run away from the monstrosities pursuing the boy in an endless chase. However, the storage units began gaining knowledge from fighting Glitch. Three warehouses collapsed around him, blocking any escape routes, save one positioned at the front, with yet another metal monster growling hungrily.

**GLITCH...** It was getting closer.

"Stay away from me!" The young reporter was on the verge of tears, pounding relentlessly on the confines of his prison space.

**GLITCH...** It had began to lean towards the boy.

"Let me out! I don't-" Glitch let out a small sob, hands still pounding the walls furiously. They wouldn't budge a single inch. He clamped his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around himself for a temporary comfort in the face of death.

"No...I don't want to die like this!"

GLITCH!

Glitch...!

Glitch! Please, do answer to me!"

The raven haired boy's eyes snapped back open, everything rushing back to him in a blur. At first, Glitch believed he was dead, plunged into a darkness so deep, it had consumed his very being. But a warm pair of arms were holding the young boy flush with a sturdy chest, a steady, beating heart setting out a comforting pace for his staccato breathing. A midnight black cloaked was draped around Glitch's shoulders, protecting him from the wind and frightening experience he had just endeavored.

"Thank God, you're awake. I was worried you may have fallen prey to whatever darkened nightmares had encased your mind." A gentle voice breathed a sigh of relief.

Glitch craned his neck upwards, black and bold purple catching his eye almost instantly. "Night Shade... But I wasn't in danger..."

"Have you ever heard "If you die in your dreams, you die for real?" Well, the nightmares induced upon you could have easily removed you from this word, had I allowed them to progress further into your mind."

The raven haired boy inched closer to Night Shade, craving that gentle touch, the assurance in a dire situation. Glitch pushed himself deeper into the embrace, hoping to feel darkness fill his soul with compassion wide enough to cascade across the sky in a glittering, starry path. Night Shade understood the boy's wishes, holding the small body close to his own, feeling a small shiver from the smaller male.

Kerith had many experiences with mental breakdowns, and tonight was no exception. Glitch had been put under a strong hypnosis, almost killing himself as he writhed along the ground in pain. The blond was sure it wasn't only his weakness, but his flawed article, and brush with death that had rattle the child to his core. Glitch cried softly at first, muffling his tears within Kerith's thick shirt. However, the boy simply could not dampen his emotion well enough to hold a proper facade. Night Shade's presence made it almost unbearable to lie, as if his soul itself caused justice to call upon the truth buried within. Glitch's sobs escalated into cries of pain, some human, but others, sounds of sheer betrayal and terror.

"It's alright, Glitch. It's alright. Just let everything out. You don't have to hide your hurt anymore." Night Shade whispered softly, stroking the boy's raven colored locks.

Glitch continued to tremble, every horrifying moment playing over and over again in his mind. He turned his head to face Night Shade, tears still flowing down his face in silent rivers.

"I-I'm sorry. For everything I did...I never knew-"

Glitch was cut off by a gloved finger placed gently against his lips. "Hush, now. You never have a need to apologize to me. I understand the circumstances and appreciate your attempt to re-write the injustice from the article. What's done, is done. The past cannot be changed, no matter how hard we may wish, we cannot make everything perfect."

Glitch sniffled, giving Night Shade a small nod. "Would you...can you..." Night Shade waited patiently for Glitch's question, a calm smile gracing his lips. "Will you...kiss me?"

Kerith froze, briefly. Glitch wanted to kiss him...but that would mean becoming increasingly intimate with the boy. He was already underage as it was, and kissing him would only arouse suspicion from the police if they were to be found by the paparazzi or one of the police department's special force worker. It didn't solve Kerith's double identity crisis either.

Maybe, it wasn't for him.

Kerith gently cupped the sides of Glitch's tear stained face, drawing the boy in close as he pressed his lips softly against the boy's. Kerith made each motion small and lingering, holding out each kiss on the young reporter's plump lips. Glitch, unsure what to do, basked in the affection, wishing he had asked for something like this sooner. Kerith pulled away slowly, gently wiping away the boy's remaining tears with soft swipes of his thumbs. Glitch's innocent, cherubic face melted Kerith's heart into a puddle of joy and longing. Oh, how he wished he could scoop the boy into his arms and take flight on wings lighter than air. Kerith wanted to fulfill the boy's every last wish, to make him smile again and hold him close as he cried.

For the first time, Kerith had shared his heart with another.

"I-I would..." Glitch found himself speechless, gazing into sky blue eyes. Ones, that had lost all edge and hatred, leaving behind charity and affection in their wake. "I would be happy if you kissed me again."

Kerith grinned, pulling the boy's face back towards his own. He kissed Glitch softly once again, but lingered on each kiss, pulling gently on the boy's lower lip, inviting him to join, as he so pleased. Glitch shyly accepted the invitation, pushing his lips against Kerith's for the first time, enjoying the tingling sensation each kiss brought to his heart. All this time, Glitch had underestimated the power of a single kiss, but never again. Night Shade spun cloud of magical sugar, carrying Glitch to a supremely sweet happy place. The raven haired boy never wanted to leave the midnight hero's arms, so long as he could bask in his heartwarming glow.

Kerith kissed Glitch tenderly one final time, separating as slow as possible for the boy to adjust. Glitch looked disappointed, so Kerith couldn't help but smile apologetically and nuzzle the boy's raven colored locks.

"I don't want this moment to end..." Glitch confessed, clutching Night Shade's shirt possessively.

"Never fear, It shall not be the last. I made a promise to come at your beck and call, do you not remember?" The blond smiled happily, lifting Glitch to his feet. "For now, I believe that home is top on your list priorities, am I-"

"Freeze, _Prisoner 22317_."

Kerith stood stone still, Glitch still clutched to his chest, his heart beating faster than a panicked rabbit. He knew that voice from anywhere, the voice of a cold-blooded hunter, Oblio's voice. Even from behind, Kerith knew the policeman was smirking, aiming his gun straight for Kerith's heart.

"Turn around and put your hands where I can see them."

"Do you really think I'm going to surrender that easily?" It was Kerith's choice; turn around and risk Glitch's safety, or keep him hidden and risk his own.

"Don't play the hero, you cunt. I know what you're capable of, and I will shoot if you try and run." The blue haired man snarled.

Kerith couldn't help but smirk. "I do believe you know what these are." Three black marbles appeared between the blond's fingers.

"Don't you dare try it!"

"Sorry, but I'm the wrong guy." Kerith squeezed the capsules between his fingers, thick clouds of blinding smoke escaping from within.

Kerith pulled Glitch into his arms, leaping onto the nearest warehouse rooftop, out of Oblio's reach. The blond hero moved deftly, both he and Glitch were frightened for their lives, but Kerith possessed the determination to protect Glitch, no matter the cost. The officer howled in rage, hopping onto his motorcycle to follow Night Shade across the building rooftops. Fueled by Glitch's affection, Kerith crossed over every roof with ease, stopping for a brief second at the face of a cliff. In a single leap, he bounded over the sandstone, safety rail, and held onto Glitch, a feat untouchable by all. The roaring of Oblio's motorcycle did nothing to ease the raven haired boy's fears, but froze his body rigid with fright.

"Don't worry, Glitch. Nothing is going to happen to you." I assured, providing him with a small smile.

"It's not me that I'm worried about." The young reporter muttered, clutching tightly to Night Shade's torso as he was carried down the side of the road.

Kerith' predicament wasn't a pleasant one, or convenient for that matter. He had to bring Glitch to a safe house of some sort, and fast. The midnight hero may have been fast enough to outrun flames, but he certainly couldn't compare those to a motorcycle. Oblio was catching up alarmingly fast, at a rate Kerith had never thought possible. Then again, Kerith was carrying Glitch, and his life was more precious than his own. In their race to outrun each other, Kerith took a sideways glance to see Oblio mere meters away...and cost himself the entire competition.

He hadn't been paying attention. He slipped up. Hit a bad note. Whatever you want to call it.

Kerith had failed to notice the gap in a safety rail, large enough for a single person to fit through. Kerith crashed into the bent medal, spinning around until he was falling back first, towards dark waters below. It was his last chance. The blond pushed Glitch away from him, back onto the cliff before he lost all built up strength in his arms.

"Night Shade!" Glitch cried, rushing to the rock shelf.

"Watch it, kid." Oblio grumbled, shoving the boy aside to peer over the side of the cliff. Night Shade was _still_ alive. He was dangling from a tree branch, one side jutting out of the rock like an eyesore. The scrawny little thing hadn't the clue on how to die, did it? "Let's see you sneak your way out of this."

Oblio aimed for Kerith's head, but the blond knew exactly how to move to avoid any bullets. If he could just swing his feet above his head, he could sustain a few broken toes instead of dieing at the hands of his enemy. Kerith brought his feet up in a mere second, but Oblio's trigger finger was obviously faster. A sharp pain shot up the side of Kerith's leg, the shock of the bullet wound causing him to slip from the branch entirely. Kerith dropped like a rock into the sea, a fallen bird whom wings had been clipped, forever removed from its life in the sky.

"Night Shade!" Glitch cried from above, tears pricking from the corners of his eyes. A pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind, handcuffing the boy and shoving him towards the motorcycle.

"It's over, kid." Oblio stated bluntly, his voice cold and emotionless.

"No, you don't understand! He's still alive! We have to go back for him!" Glitch gasped as he was jammed onto the edge of Oblio's bike, stiff metal ramming into his gut.

"We'll see if you talk back, behind bars that it." The officer threw Glitch over the back of his bike, strapping the boy in so tight, he could barely breathe. Tears streamed down the raven haired boy's face as he silently mourned his fallen hero, wishing it was all just a dream and he'd wake up screaming once again. But this was real, this was life, and Night Shade would never again return.

* * *

><p>Kerith couldn't breathe, the sea had him pinned under its churning tides. He was tumbling through an endless expanse of salty water that filled his lungs and stung his eyes. Blood poured from his wounded leg, burning like a hot coal as salt filled the places in his wounds. The blond hero couldn't hold his breath much longer, his efforts to reach fresh air failing with each passing second. It was all too much, the pain, the hurt from loosing the boy he sought to protect with his life, he almost wanted to die. Kerith let his body go slack, sinking deeper into the ocean's chilling grasp.<p>

_Is this it? Am I to die here? Why...? I didn't get a chance to tell Glitch..._

The last moment Kerith could remember was a dark shadow descending upon him, then nothing but chilling darkness.

* * *

><p>Agh...cliff hanger. Oh well, what happens, happens.<p>

I have two contests for everyone reading this! Take a look in my profile for the details. You won't be disappointed :)


	6. Wishes

**I'm so sorry you guys! I've been testing a lot, and had a lot of activties going on, so I'm afraid this isn't a good chapter for me. I'll improve on the next one, just don't kill me! *cowers in closet***

**There's also some KeMilia in this chapter. I'll let you guys figure that one out ;D**

* * *

><p>Glitch refused to move from the corner of his cell, ever since the dark haired officer captured him and locked the reporter away behind bars. The raven haired boy's mouth was permanently sealed as he hid beneath the standard wall chained bed. Dark thoughts swirled about Glitch's head, tormenting him as he crouched in the shadow's cold embrace. He wanted to be back with Night Shade, to feel the ever present warmth flowing against his body, cradled gently, as if Glitch were a fragile porcelain doll. Glitch hated prisons. Taye was once sentenced to three months for shoplifting a local store. They needed to pay rent, and with no time to spare, Taye did what she believed best for her family. She returned home with a shaved head, concussion, and broken pride. Never again did she opt for city jobs, instead striking up an interest for horses at the local stable.<p>

Glitch understood how Taye felt, caged up like a bird. At least he was the only one.

"Hey, kid. Are you going to eat something, or what?" Oblio knocked a few times on the steel bars, jarring Glitch from his thoughts.

"Piss off." The raven haired boy growled, turning away from the officer.

Oblio raised an eyebrow to Glitch. "Alright. I'll just leave it here, then," the officer spoke calmly, leaving the tray inside the holding cell.

"_Damn kids these days. Can't even get a single sentence out of him..."_ He could care less about the kid's health. If he wished to starve, then so be it. Yet, Oblio still couldn't shake the odd feeling that he was missing an important detail.

* * *

><p>"Don't come any closer!" Kerith cried, fending off the shadows with a blade darker than black holes.<p>

"_And why not?" _The voice was neither masculine, nor feminine, but could be perceived crystal clear through the surrounding fog._ "Don't you want my affection?"_

"Leave me be, demon! Your presence omits pure evil, a most offending substance to the dark power residing within my body."

The shadow chuckled, thrusting out dark tentacles from its depths. Kerith attempted to block, but found his limbs useless, weakened by another unknown force. The tentacles pinned the blond hero tightly to a solid surface, his back slamming forcefully into the pavement. A ghost of a face appeared, grinning wider than any normal human could possibly manage alone, empty sockets where eyes should have been, mangled hair paler than faded cloth. The stench of decay lingered in its gums making Kerith almost vomit with a single breath.

"_Now, now. We are one of the same, you and I. You possess darkness within your heart, as do I. There's no reason for you to fight against me." _The shadow's commanding voice lessened considerably, an eagerness hidden within the words. A boney hand crept out to touch Kerith, but he wrenched his right hand from the creature's grasp and slapped the unearthly face.

"We are not the same! I am _nothing_ like you!" The blond cried, only to be crushed against the wall once again.

"_Silence! I've heard enough from you! Filthy peon!"_ It shrieked, lashing Kerith across the chest with a leathery tentacle.

Kerith groaned in pain, tears streaming out the corners of his eyes, as he combated the urge to succumb under the shadow's rampage. It struck again and again, igniting the blond's body with a fierce fire, drawing blood from even the most shallow of wounds. Kerith felt thick, crimson liquid drip across his lacerated torso, soaking the violet shreds of his outfit in a maroon hue. The shadow was grinning maliciously, reaching out to tear the remainder of the blond's shirt apart from the ribbons of blood-soaked flesh.

"_I've got you exactly where I want you. There is no escape this time!"_

* * *

><p>"Bo, are you ready? If we don't perform the surgery soon, he may die of infection." Emilia called, presenting her standard operating tools to the blond lifeguard.<p>

Bodie visibly winced simply by glancing at the instruments. "I...I don't have to pull it out, do I?"

"I'll do it, but you have to help restrain him."

"Why? Isn't he already-?" Emilia shushed her partner as the two approached their guest bedroom. A feeble cry of pain echoed across the wooden walls, ghosting past both pairs of ears. "-the hell?"

The brunette nurse extracted rubber gloves from the medical kit, stretching latex over her fingers and allowing the material to snap into place. She felt the writhing teen's temperature, his face contorted in agony as his eyes flicked side to side under paper-thin lids. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was adding extensive pressure and stress to his mind.

"He's suffering from a nightmare. A really bad one. I haven't been able to wake Kerith since you pulled him from the ocean." Emilia shook her head, dark brown curls swishing back and forth. "I need you to restrain him, B. Just until I can extract the bullet."

Bodie grimaced, biting his lower lip. "Alright, I will. But, how am I supposed to restrain him?"

"I dunno... just imagine he's a woman." Emilia shrugged, sliding the bedsheets away from the trembling blond's body.

"What the hell does- Emilia, that has nothing to do with me restraining Kerith!" The lifeguard shouted, oblivious to his teammate's constant shushing.

"What do you want me to tell you?" The brunette hissed, yanking Bodie to his knees with her brute strength. "'Pretend like you're raping him'- is that what you want to hear?"

The blond lifeguard flushed several deep shades of red, averting his eyes from Emilia's piercing brown. She was dead serious about Kerith's surgery to remove that bullet, and nothing, not even Bodie's intimacy issues could stop her rampage. Bodie breathed in deeply, calming his racing mind and heart, but only slightly.

"You aren't doing anything to him! Man up and hold Kerith down while I pull the bullet from his leg." Emilia growled, snipping off the blood-soaked pant leg containing the contaminated object. "Just hold Kerith's wrists above his head and situate your leg so it's pinning the good one down."

"Emilia, that even sounds wrong."

She finished tying off a tourniquet, ensuring minimal blood flow. "Well, do you want to pull a two millimeter piece of metal out of the side of Kerith's leg instead?"

Bodie shut his mouth after that. Figuring the use of his hands for any medical reason would be of good use, the blond lifeguard secured Kerith's wrists above his head with the thin bed sheet. Cautiously, he sat himself on the injured teen's lap, setting his legs on either side of the bed.

"Is this good?" He asked Emilia, daring not to turn around.

"Yeah. Just don't move your legs. You might kick me in the face." She muttered, peeling away the grotesque, infectious skin over Kerith's wound.

The platinum blond dancer stirred, a faint groan of pain escaping his lips. Emilia began the procedure, extracting pieces of metal cautiously, attempting to avoid contact with scarred muscle. Kerith flipped his head side to side, eyebrows furrowing in agony. Sweat poured off of his body, thick as blood, drenching his hair and shirt with liquid. Bodie brushed Kerith's bangs away from his face, retracting his hand to find it covered in salt water.

"Em, you got anything to cut a shirt off down there?"

She mumbled something about fragments and muscle tissue, but handed over a pair of small shears to snip away fabric. Bodie peeled the liquidated garment off Kerith's torso, the weakened male's skin glistening with perspiration. Bodie grabbed a standby towel and patted down Kerith's skin, removing a large proportion of liquid.

"Why would anyone sweat this much?"

"I think...it's because he's having a nightmare. His body is reacting the way it naturally would in real life, but because it doesn't possess the capability to sweat blood, water takes its place." Emilia replied, pulling yet another fragment of bullet from Kerith's wound.

"He's dreaming about himself bleeding? How did you even make that connection?"

"Psychology classes." Emilia grunted, searching for the larger portion of the bullet.

"Yeah, but..." Bodie sighed, "I just hope he'll be alright."

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. His skin roasted in flames, wounds set to rot in wicked heat, his bones melting away as if they had been manufactured from lead. This...this <em>thing<em> was tearing him apart from the inside, out.

"_Why don't you give in Kerith? It'll all be over soon,"_ the shadow demon smirked, whipping him across the face once again.

"I'd...rather...die!" Kerith gasped between breaths, heat, torment, and pain chipping away at his willpower.

The shadow growled distastefully, grabbing a fistful of the platinum blond's hair, dragging his head forward.

"_Listen here! I will not stand for this! You **will** submit to me!"_

Kerith chuckled, enraging the shadow as it slammed his head into the concrete wall. The blond hero yanked his arms from their restraints, pulling forth his valiant sword once again. He sliced apart the shadow's writhing tentacles in mere seconds, descending upon the main figure retreating into its center.

"Don't think you can hide any longer, demon. You have no power over me!" Kerith cried, splitting the shadow's figure down the center.

It shrieked violently, collapsing on itself until nothing remained, Kerith's wounds disappearing with the horrid beast. He smiled softly, closing his eyes to bask in the natural darkness nestled deep within his mind. He had been freed.

* * *

><p>"Gotcha!" Emilia announced triumphantly, removing the last of the bullet fragment from Kerith's leg.<p>

Bodie released a small sigh, removing himself from the platinum blond as Emilia cleansed and bandaged the wound.

"He should recover fine now." Emilia wiped a few drops of sweat from her brow, satisfied with her work. "We'll just have to be on standby until he wakes up. I see his nightmare is gone as well."

Bodie scanned Kerith's face carefully, taking notice of his calm expression and unwavering aura of relief. It surprised the lifeguard to no end just how gentle Kerith's nature was underneath his snobby exterior.

"_So, if Kerith's the hero, what does that make us?"_ Bodie couldn't place his finger on it. Something was most certainly off about this whole situation, but he let it be, at least for the night. Little did he realize, the darkness within himself had begun to fester and boil, a whole new side to Bodie taking shape.

* * *

><p>Kerith inwardly groaned. How long had he lay here, unconscious? And, for a more important matter, where was <em>here<em>? Blue eyes snapped open, sunlight filtering in from a nearby window cast faded shadows across pale blue walls. Shifting tides echoed softly through the beach wood walls, the ocean's call mere meters away from Kerith's resting place. He most certainly wasn't in the PentHoüs, nor a prison (a destination Kerith wished to avoid at all costs), even so, he was still clueless as to his whereabouts.

A cheery voice jarred Kerith from his recent thoughts. "Bodie! He's awake! C'mon, I wanna talk to him!"

"Okay, okay, don't shove me all the way down the hall, Emilia."

Emilia and Bodie? No doubt RipTide had taken the fallen hero under their wings, a property constructed upon the beach provided an excellent hideout, at least for the time being. The door to Kerith's room opened, Emilia grinning ear to ear as she dragged a quite frazzled blond through as well.

"Kerith! How are you feeling? You aren't feeling worse, are you?" The brunette placed a hand over the blond hero's forehead.

"I-I'm fine. Really, I'm okay..." Kerith pushed her hand away, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Bodie rolled his eyes. "Em, don't smother the poor guy. He's been through enough trauma, not to add 'excess motherly protection' to the list."

Trauma? What tra- Kerith rushed to stand and face Bodie, but in doing so, triggered a burning pain that shot up his left leg. His knees gave in, dropping Kerith's weakened body onto the floor. He groaned in undesirable agony as the collision and limb wounds pounded signals into his brain, making him feel increasingly lightheaded.

"Geeze, you're too much, y' know?" Bodie sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

He slid his arms underneath Kerith's shoulders, lifting the injured teen back onto his resting place. Kerith's eyes flashed to the bandages wrapped around his leg, now conscious of the pain's origin, but still as confused as ever. Unless-

"What did you do to my leg?" It was directed toward Bodie, but Emilia was the one to speak.

"I removed the bullet. If I didn't, you might have died from an infection."

The platinum blond was silent, feeling smaller every minute as the trio sat in utter silence; Bodie constantly shooting him demeaning looks. Emilia cleared her throat, trying to lighten the mood, if not make everyone feel less awkward.

"We know about your other identity, Night Shade," Kerith froze. This couldn't be good. "So, Bodie and I decided not to tell anyone."

Oh cr – wait, what? The platinum blond dancer blinked a few times in surprise. "You-you're not giving away my identity?"

"No. Just be thankful Emilia managed to change my mind." Bodie scoffed, moving to the room's sea facing window. "While we're on the subject, you have to do something for us."

"Repayment for your services?"

Emilia chuckled, punching Kerith lightly on the shoulder. "Naw, what we want to know is your origin. You know, how you became Night Shade in the first place."

Why he even agreed to their request was beyond any explanation, but concluding all his achievements did remove a certain weight from his chest. Kerith wove together his childhood, second identity, hopes, dreams, and even a few of his fears. Emilia listened intently, absorbing every little story, every detail Kerith explained with great interest. Bodie...looked like he could care less. He simply gazed out the window, oblivious to Kerith's story. The brunette nurse planted herself firm beside Kerith and his troubles, squeezing his hand gently as the subjects of Jaryn and Officer Kanashimi rose to her attention. Ah, but there was something he was still missing! Why couldn't he remember?

"Oblio Kanashimi?" Bodie shook his head, staring out the window. "I heard he caught himself a kid yesterday. Said he was messing around with a 'criminal' of some sort. That guy needs to learn how to put work behind him and humanity first."

Of course! Oblio was the key.

"He has Glitch...!" Kerith gasped, attempting to stand once again.

"Kerith!" Emilia cried, throwing her arm around the platinum blond as his leg gave way once again. He grimaced, leaning into her for support. "You're in no condition to walk, much less rescue anybody."

"No, I have to-" His sentence was cut short as a fist connected with his solar plexus, ending all further conversations.

Bodie pushed Kerith backwards onto the bed with little resistance, frowning slightly as he stared at the weakened hero gripping his midsection in pain. "Stop trying to act so tough. We want to do something to help you, but all you do is push on by yourself. Eventually, that road you take will leave you all alone."

"B, where are you going?" Emilia stood to follow her partner, but skidded to a halt before an outstretched hand.

"I'm leaving. Stay here and make sure Kerith doesn't do anything stupid." Bodie growled.

"But-!"

The door slammed shut with a loud bang, leaving the brunette frightened and hurt. How could her partner be so cruel? Defeated, Emilia sank onto the bed space beside Kerith, burying her face between her hands. She sobbed quietly, wondering why Bodie had turned a full 180 degrees on her, dropping to a dangerously cold hearted man. A pale hand found its way onto her leg, patting it gently for comfort. Emilia cocked her head towards the blond hero, entranced by the caring smile that graced his lips. Even after an assault, Kerith could still gather the strength to comfort another, a priceless quality in Emilia's opinion.

"Why? Why is he doing this to me? Did I make him angry? Is it my fault for not being there for him? Tell me! Tell me what I've done wrong!" A fuse in Emilia's mind blew, tossing her into a turbulent ocean created from pain and misery. She slapped away Kerith's hand, pinning him to the bed by his wrists. "You're the hero, _god dammit_! If you're so great, do something about this! You're supposed to help people, not drive partners apart! Why don't you bring him back? Why? Why-?"

"Emilia..." Kerith spoke softly, accustomed to harsh emotional reactions, especially from women.

"Is it me? Does he just hate me? Or am I not good enough to him?" Tears dripped from the agonized brunette's face, softly splattering onto Kerith's cheeks. "I just don't know anymore...it's like he's become a different person."

The blond hero did recall an eerie presence Bodie was dragging along with him, one familiar to the shadow in the nightmare...

"My friends told me," Emilia began, "that if you asked Night Shade for something, and wished for it from the bottom of your heart, he'd grant your wish."

Kerith stared into Emilia's hazel eyes, finding himself drowned in sorrow and confusion, but intrigued by a spark of hope hovering just above the turbulent waters of her soul. She was close to breaking; Kerith had seen this look in Jaryn's eyes many times before she proceeded to rampage about the PentHoüs. If Emilia lost her spark, she'd loose an important part of herself to the fears haunting her mind, or possibly worse.

The brunette swallowed thickly, "Will you kiss me?"

It was a simple question and Kerith had a simple answer. He snapped his right wrist in close, dropping Emilia on top of him. She gasped softly, but was cut off by Kerith's lips pressing against hers, displaying a powerful urge of affection. Emilia closed her eyes, basking in the calm sensations that swept away her fears. Kerith moved his lips gently against Emilia's and she copied, running her fingers through his platinum blond hair. It was as soft as silk against her fingertips, and smelled faintly of strawberries, something she'd never expected from a guy. The pulled apart, panting softly for air. Emilia couldn't hold back her tears, and clutched onto Kerith, hugging the platinum blond as if the tide would carry him out to sea once again.

He did like her. Well, maybe not as much as Glitch, but Kerith appreciated everything Emilia did for him. The least he could do grant wish, one small act of affection for saving his life. Holding her close reminded Kerith of his sister crying, wanting him to chase away the monsters or whatever was terrifying to her. Emilia was the same, except that she was riding out the remainder of her metamorphosis, fear would become courage, darkness to light, and so on. Kerith ignited the brunette's spark and cleared away the dark waters surrounding the tiny flame, prepping it for future nurturing.

"Thank you."

Emilia whispered it so quietly, Kerith almost missed it. But no, the sound rang happily through his ears, filling the blond with joy. He held onto Emilia, the beating of her heart falling into synch with his own, connecting Kerith to her on a deeper emotional level than ever before. She was the first to do so, unintentionally of course, but that simple act unlocked something deep indie Kerith. The sound of crashing waves dulled his senses and Emilia's gentle nudging soon pulled him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>A small ding directed his attention to the glass door. Bodie Aaron[1] entered quietly and made his way over to my desk, a curved smile upon his face. This wasn't an ordinary grin, it appeared to be more of a malice laced smirk twisted like a pretzel across the blond beach boy's face. It's ominous appearance did not settle well with my soul, but instead instigate a battle of wits and willpower.<p>

"What brings you around here, Bodie?" I asked, watching the young man carefully.

"I came to pick up Glitch, if you don't mind." His eyes had darkened a shade, once sea blue, now a dull blue grey.

"License and ID, please." He handed me the two cards, a confident grin on his face. I ran the numbers through the Intel core, twice for Glitch's (so that's the boy's name, is it?)sake. "Here you are, I'll be right back."

I rapped on the cell door a few times, alerting Glitch to my presence. He glared for a few seconds, but continued moping in his corner once more. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, walking over to the cot and dragging the boy out from underneath the wall structure.

"Where's Night Shade?" That was the first question he had asked in two days, and I still didn't have an answer.

"I do not know of the criminal's location, nor if he is still alive. However, the matter at hand is that of another. Your friend, Bodie. He has come to collect you from this place." Glitch plowed right through me. He sprinted out of the cell in such a rush, I collapsed into the bars, unable to move thanks to to my weird angle. Oh boy, this was going to take a few minutes to get out of...

* * *

><p>"Bodie! Thank god you came for me!" Glitch laughed, hugging tightly onto his favorite RipTide dancer.<p>

"Hey there, G. I'm glad you're alright." From his shirt pocket, Bodie produced a few slips of paper. "I'm sorry I couldn't arrive here earlier. I almost didn't survive the fall."

The raven haired boy looked at Bodie with complex puzzlement. What was he talking about? As he opened the notes though, everything clicked into place.

"Night Shade?" Glitch whispered softly, watching for any signs of Oblio.

Bodie grinned. "That's me alright. I may have lost you once, Glitch, but I will _never_ make that mistake again." He pulled the young reporter closer to himself, his hand brushing the exposed skin on Glitch's neck.

A chill crept down Glitch's spine, causing the boy to shiver. Something was off about Bod-er Night Shade. His darkness wasn't warm and concentrated, it spread over the area like a black shadow, icy cold and unforgiving. He didn't trust the new darkness, but Bodie did fit Night Shade's criteria, and he even possessed the notes taken from him on the first meeting with Night Shade (I wonder where he got them).

"I want you to be my boyfriend." The words came so suddenly, Glitch had no idea how to act.

"Oh, uhh, okay!" Everything felt wrong and mixed up, but it was the truth, Bodie proved that he was Night Shade! So how-?

"I love you, Glitch."

"I...love you too, Bo." Glitch squeaked, pulling away from the blond just as Oblio returned with his camera and satchel taken in as evidence.

"I apologize for my unfair treatment. There were found clean of any prints besides yours. Take care, young one." The dark haired man waved Glitch and Bodie off, returning to his work desk. The young reporter glanced back nervously, wondering why he suddenly possessed the urge to jump into Oblio's arms and ask for protection. Walking with Bodie felt as if he were trapped on a land mine, simply waiting for it to go off.

* * *

><p>No matter the number, nothing changes. I continue to tell myself over and over again "Bodie has him, he'll be alright", but the words become twisted syllables, malicious and fraught with danger after each breath. It was then I remembered what vital piece of evidence I required to identify Glitch. I logged his fingerprints into the data base, revealing his personal information files and criminal record.<p>

Two names stood out to me. Tekuno and Kanashimi.

I realized just how horrifying of a mistake I had created. I had just handed my little brother over to the devil.

* * *

><p>[1] That's his legit last name. I didn't make that one up. Well, F***. Looks like Bodie isn't the hero after all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Contest Results:<strong>

1. Kerith's savior is Emilia (she stopped his nightmare and infection)

2. Glitch's brother is Oblio.

Both munchymaxter and skie246 correctly guessed number 2!

Therefore, both are recieving one-shots of their own with whatever pairing of thier choice! And don't worry, 12053, I'll have some other contest too.

**Review Please! ;D**


	7. Somebod To Love

**Oh gosh, I FINALLY finished chater seven. I am so sorry this took so long to write, but I had been busy with testing and plot bunnies, and then I got sick. And my motivation went down the drain. Please forgive me for all this! *whimpers in corner***

* * *

><p>Kerith was exuberant to learn of the rapid recovery in his leg muscles, so well in fact, that he was able to walk the day after his operation. Emilia fired off one questions after another, searching for answers to her patient's supernatural regeneration. Kerith could only shrug and suggest the dark powers within his body played an important role in his recovery processes. A few minutes later, his nurse had deemed the blond hero in stable condition, enough for the brunette to offer him a ride back to his PentHoüs. Kerith's concern for Jaryn's well being grew stronger every minute, like a vice tightening itself around his heart.<p>

"You're sure you don't need me to walk you up?" Emilia said, pulling up to the looming skyscraper in her cherry-red jeep.

"As I said before, I have no trouble walking, Emilia. Your top priority now is locating your dance partner, correct?" Kerith stepped out of the vehicle, tilting his head to the swirling mass of grey clouds above.

The brunette frowned, parking her jeep and crossing her arms defiantly. "No way in hell am I looking for Bodie. That jerk is on his own now."

"You can't mean that, Em. He still cares about you, his heart is simply entangled within a web of delusion." The platinum blond sighed, leaning in to ruffle Emilia's dark hair. "If I were to be in Bodie's position, would you sit idle, or would you spend endless hours searching for your lost companion?"

Emilia was stricken with shock; to think of sacrificing Bodie or Kerith was an outrage! Yet, she could understand exactly what Kerith intended to teach her. It made no difference who was missing, it was Emilia's duty to rescue her friends. She nodded, starting up her vehicle and driving off in pursuit of her partner.

Kerith sighed, thankful he was able to dissolve Emilia's hatred before it poisoned her heart again. He entered the PentHoüs and stepped into the elevator, his thoughts and concerns for Jaryn stirring turmoil in his soul. He could only hope nothing disastrous had occurred in his leave of absence. As the doors slid open, Kerith's worry only doubled in size. The entire room had been wrecked, furniture in splinters, holes punched into the walls, broken glass and shredded fabric littered the floor.

"Jaryn? Jaryn!" The blond cried, running through the halls and surveying the damage. Kerith could only imagined how Jaryn's mental state was holding up. Across the walls were two words written over and over again in blood. Kerith almost wanted to throw up at the sight of it.

_**Kill Him**_

"Kill...kill...kill...is that all you want me to do...? Why won't you leave me alone?" The blond froze at the sound of his sister's voice. "I don't want to...Kerith hasn't come back yet, I know. He'll be back...he said so..."

The blond hero peered into the door frame of his sisters room, mortified by the emptiness of her voice. Jaryn was moving roboticly, fingers covered in blood as she continued to write words on her walls, speaking with an unseen entity. Ignoring his mind's warnings of danger, Kerith rushed into his sister's room, stopping just short of her bed.

"Jaryn?"

She whirled around, trance shattering as life returned to fragile cobalt eyes. "K-Kerith..."

He rushed forward, gathering his sister into his arms as she sobbed violently, terrified of her actions. Kerith held strong, mentally slapping himself for receiving an injury and leaving Jaryn for longer than necessary.

"I'm so sorry, Jaryn. I never meant to leave you alone." The blond felt a single tear leak out of his eye. He was an idiot! Jaryn suffered because of him and his silly antics as Night Shade! "I-I just..."

"I know you didn't mean to." Jaryn sniffed, sitting back onto her bed. "But...she was so scared and frightened, I had no way to calm her down."

Kerith was extremely confused. "She? Jaryn, who's she?"

"I think it's what you call 'the insanity'. She's a nice person, honest! But when you're gone, she gets scared. Then she got angry that you weren't coming back and became this-this_ thing_ that controls me." She motioned to her blood stained hands. "I tried to stop her, but she's too powerful when she gets angry. I destroyed the entire house and almost everything in it." Jaryn started to cry again, but Kerith rushed to her side and cupped her face gently in his hands.

"It's alright, I'm here now. Don't be scared." He whispered softly, wiping away his sister's tears. "I need to bandage your hands, okay?"

Jaryn nodded and allowed her brother to clean off her arms, several large gashed becoming evident as the blood was cleaned off. She bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with Kerith. What would he say about this? Sure, the insanity was responsible for some parts of her violent behavior, but not this. Jaryn always heard that blood made pain go away. She wasn't entirely sure why she stooped this low, to cut her own arms, but it had worked for a while, so she said nothing. But Kerith was sure to notice the other scars, the ones made days before the incident.

As Kerith cleaned his sister's wounds, he noticed several scar marks that certainly were not from natural falls. However, taken Jaryn's current condition, he decided not to mention the other wounds. Jaryn appeared genuinely surprised as her brother finished bandaging her arms and stood tall with a pleased smile.

"You didn't do anything too serious to your arms, so I think you'll be alright. Just stay away from sharp objects, okay?" Jaryn could have sworn she saw her brother wink, but no, it was most likely a trick of the light.

"Yeah, okay." She muttered, gazing at her blood stained sheets. It would take hours to clean them, not to mention all the walls, furniture, and glass to repair.

Kerith felt the awkward tension in the air grow tighter, threatening to deprive he twins of their voices altogether. He coughed loudly, earning Jaryn's attention.

"So, Jaryn...I figure that it will require a full team of specialists to fully restore our PentHous to its original condition-" He glanced at his sister who appeared ready to bite her lower lip in two. "-I figure that a little time off would do us a favor."

Jaryn blinked increadously. "You mean, go downtown and be normal teenagers for once?"

"That was the plan."

Jaryn laughed merrily, tackling her brother to the ground and holding on tight. "Oh, thank you, brother! We shall have the most wonderful day, and I'll make it up to you, I promise!" She dragged Kerith to his feet, kissing him on the cheek.

The blond hero was in a daze. He hadn't expected Jaryn to be so...ecstatic over his simple suggestion. Neverless, Jaryn was up and about, talking a million miles an hour as she changed her clothes.

"Hey, Ker, how do I look?" She stepped out, her normal Glitterati outfit replaced with a purple star patterned shirt, jean shorts, and high heeled boots. Jaryn had removed her makeup and even pulled her hair back with a headbands.

Kerith couldn't speak. His sister looked so different from her normal self, he had trouble remembering who she was for a few minutes. Even then, no words would form in his mind and his mouth hung open.

"Ah, I forgot. You need to change as well." Jaryn grinned, shoving her brother towards his room. She tripped Kerith through the doorframe, locking the door and sauntering over to the closet.

"Wha-Jaryn, I really don't think that's a good-!" Kerith grimaced as his sister rummaged through his clothing, pulling out things he'd rather not be seen in.

"C'mon Ker, put it on!" She held out the clothing with an eager grin. Kerith, wanting nothing to do with this, attempted to escape his sister's clutches.

"Jaryn! I'm not wearing that! Hey-! What are you-?"

"Stop running away! I'm trying to help you here!"

"Ow- Jaryn!"

They both ended up on the floor, Kerith underneath Jaryn as she finished pulling a navy blue, hooded shirt over his head. She smirked victoriously, flipping her brother over and pinning him to the ground by his back.

"Jaryn, seriously, Stop it! You shouldn't do that!" His sister was taking off his pants, for christ's sake! Kerith flushed a bright pink, trying to break free of his horrid nightmare scenario.

"So? We're blood related. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Don't say it like that! You're being creepy-Gah!" Kerith gasped for breath as his sister pulled harshly at his jeans, trying to fit them on him. "Ja-ryn! You're…killing…me…!" Jaryn merely yanked harder, finally succeeding in getting the jeans to fit on her brother.

"There, now we're getting somewhere!" Jaryn grinned. Kerith gripped the carpet floor in agony. God, this was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>Glitch sighed and pressed his head against the chilling window glass. Bodie was driving him back to the family apartment, but... Mo was there, so was Taye. He'd have his hide skinned once they realized he was back. Mo was never one to let people off the hook, meaning Glitch was in for severe punishment.<p>

"Yo, this is it, right?" Bodie nudged the boy, directing his attention to the apartment complex.

"Don't you already know where I live? You've been here before." Glitch raised an eyebrow to the blond's odd behavior.

He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, right. See, I forget things when I become Night Shade. It's more of a transformation sequence."

"Oh."

What else was there to be said? Glitch opened the car door, stepping out as a hand reached forward, reeling him back into the passenger seat, Bodie kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I love you, Glitch." Again, a shiver crawled down the raven haired boy's spine. Why did this feel so wrong?

"I-I love you too..."

_"What's that supposed to mean? I don't even like this! Get a hold of yourself, Glitch!"_

He shook himself free of the tiny conscience and faced his impending doom. The moment Glitch placed his key in the lock, the door swung wide open, a very pissed off Mo glaring down at him. The breaker grabbed Glitch by the shoulder, dragging him inside. Mo shoved him into a chair, slamming his hands into the wall on either side of Glitch's head. The breaker was beyond excuses, rage consumed his heart, transforming the once gentle mentor into a raging bull.

"M-Mo..."

"Cut t' shit, young'in. Where t' hell 'ave ya been t' last TWO days?" Thy B-Boy snarled, his golden eyes stabbing Glitch's soul.

"..In...po...sta..." Glitch mumbled, keeping his eyes away from Mo. Enraged, Mo grabbed Glitch by hus shirt collar, forcing him to look at his face.

"Speak up, Dammit! Where t' hell were you?"

"In the police station!" The raven haired boy slapped a hand over his mouth. Only thing Mo hated more than trouble makers, were impounded kids.

"You were jailed? After everythin' we did, ya' still have t' guts to git yerself a ticket into prison?"

"You don't understand, Mo!" Glitch grunted in pain as he was dragged by his shirt collar.

"Oh, I understand perfectly!"

"Mo! Will ya' shuddup already?" Taye screamed, emerging from the kitchen. As soon as she caught sight of Glitch, she froze stone still. "Glitch?"

Lil'T poked her head out from the confines of her room. "G's back?"

Mo scoffed, dragging the raven haired boy to the front door. Taye and Lil'T gasped in shock, springing over to stop the B-Boy.

"Mo!" Taye cried. Lil'T followed suit, sliding to a halt just behind him.

The alomnar opened the front door, tossing Glitch onto the pavement. The raven haired boy stared at Mo, mortified. He was...

"Mo! What t' hell, man?"

The B-Boy growled, whirling around and slapping Taye across the cheek. "Shut yer mouth, Taye." Lil'T looked about ready to cry.

"And you." Mo pointed to Glitch. "I don't wanna see your skinny punk ass 'round here ever again, you filthy street trash!"

Glitch's heart shattered, the door to his only home slamming shut with a loud crash. He rose shakily to his feet, the weight of the world bearing down on his shoulders. Glitch didn't think, he simply bolted out of the complex, ignoring any rational thoughts of stopping to formulate a plan. Unfortunately, Glitch collided head-on with another stranger, shopping bags flying everywhere on the sidewalk.

"S-sorry!" The boy stuttered, crawling to his feet and taking off again.

It didn't matter where Glitch traveled anymore. He had become a nobody.

* * *

><p>Kerith grimaced, rubbing his head in slight agony. He'd been run over by a kid, one most likely in a rush to get somewhere. Glancing to the side, the blond was relieved to find the contents of his two shopping bags unharmed. He picked them up, searching the sidewalks for his sister, who had disappeared surprisingly fast. Two hands wrapped around his left arm, yanking him backwards towards the sidewalk. On instinct, Kerith shifted his stance, throwing his arm up in the air, preparing to punch whoever it was that attempted to rob him. Imagine his surprise to see Jaryn hanging on for dear life, her feet dangling a few inches off the ground, cobalt eyes wide in shock.<p>

"Kerith! What are trying to do, kill me?" Jaryn yelled, a trace of fear lingering in her voice.

"Sorry. I thought you were trying to steal from me." The blond quickly apologized, setting his sister on the ground. She kicked him in the shins. "Ow! Wha-"

"For disrespecting a lady." Jaryn huffed, turning her back on Kerith. The blond hero shook his head. Boy, Jaryn really was a handful, no wonder they hardly had any friends.

The twins walked along mainstreet, watching the world around them. Sure, the view from the PentHoüs was pretty, but nothing compared to the real walk down the street. Everyone was smiling, talking with their friends as they window shopped and conversed with the average fellow on various subjects. Kerith had never noticed how closely interwoven the city really was. Each person played a part, from the man on the corner selling hotdogs, to the teenage girl spending her allowance on a week's worth of clothing. Pain filled Kerith's heart, reminding him of his missing childhood, those days of watching his fellow classmates have fun as he tended to Jaryn. A part of his heart had died in the process, leaving an ugly, mutilated organ behind. Seeing her brother's grim expression, Jaryn decided to snap Kerith from his frightening memories.

"Ker, c'mon." She tugged on her brother's arm. "We're supposed to be having fun, not moping about our past."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't know what it's like to be locked indoors."

Jaryn huffed, placing both of her hands on Kerith's cheeks and forcing him to look at her. "Remember who you're talking to next time. I had no childhood. Be thankful, people don't take you as insane."

The blond hero's eyes spread wide in shock. Here was his sister who had suffered through a coma, mental disorders, and severe depression, yet, he was moping about over a few years of looking after his sister. Sadly, all Jaryn's...uh..."pep talk" achieved was an extremely depressed Kerith.

"Okay, that's it!" Jaryn growled, grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him towards the boardwalk. "I'm going to show you _exactly_ what I've always wanted to do."

Kerith hadn't realized how serious his sister could be, that is, until she introduced her twin to all the things she was never able to do as a child. Oddly, Jaryn wanted to go to a pet shop first, god knows why. The first animal she laid eyes on, she picked up and held it in Kerith's face. It was a white rabbit who Jaryn named "Cuddles" and treated as if it were her own child. Much to his surprise, Jaryn didn't buy the fluffy creature, but placed him back in his habitat and waved goodbye, taking her brother with her.

"Why didn't you buy the rabbit?" Kerith asked, perplexed by His sister's odd behavior.

"It's every kid's dream to have a pet, even if they can't take one home. I just wanted to see how it felt to love a little animal. They're adorable, you know." Kerith could only smile.

For her second stop, Jaryn decided to drag her brother to a decently sized mall. If one had to take a guess, it seemed as if Jaryn was moving forward in her mentality, going from a child to a teenager. She was surprised at how many people were walking around. The entire building was lively and bright, like a 21st century festival. Jaryn ran to a glass railing, grabbing on with both hands and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"HELOOOOOO!"

Kerith quickly pulled his sister away, glaring as she waved to couple of seriously confused shoppers.

"Jaryn, what the heck was that for?"

She shrugged. "I thought it was a good way to meet a whole bunch of people at once."

Once again, Kerith was left completely stumped by his sister's logic.

As the hours passed, Jaryn managed to drag her brother the entire way around the mall, acting exactly like an excited child. She insisted insisted Kerith buy something, only to complain about it, while he was in line, and grab something else to replace it. If guys thought shopping with your wife was stressful, imagine having your twin sister with the mentality of an eight year pulling you in every direction. Jaryn was somehow able to meet up with a group of children playing tag in a waiting area, causing chaos as she weaved through people to catch the kids. Kerith stood watching, his eyebrows twitching as a bunch of very pissed of mothers glared at him.

"_What the heck is she doing? I mean...this is getting really weird..."_

"Kerith! Come play tag with us! I'm it!" Jaryn waved, laughing happily as she ran after some kids.

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_

Rest was simply not an option. The moment the kids were led away from her, Jaryn took hold of Kerith's arm and dragged him outside the mall. The sky had faded to a dark indigo, twinkling stars shining like miniature diamonds.

"Whoa." Jaryn stared at a shimmering fountain as colored lights played off the water, creating a rainbow. "This way!" She led Kerith across the street, insisting that he put down their purchases before approaching the fountain.

"I hadn't realized they built a fountain here." Kerith watched as the water spouted into the air as a two tier pillar.

Jaryn crossed her arms behind her back, glancing to the side nervously before raising her right foot and kicking her brother in the back of his leg. Set off balance, Kerith fell forward into the two foot fountain, proceeding to get soaked thoroughly. Jaryn laughed, holding a hand over her mouth as Kerith struggled to flip the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, so you think you're so funny, eh?" Kerith grinned, taking hold of his sister's hand and pulling her into the fountain as well.

She spit out water, glaring at Kerith before splashing him. He held up his hands defensively, splashing Jaryn back. They both laughed, reliving their broken past in the chlorinated waterfall happened to be a lot more fun than Kerith expected. A blast of water behind the twins directed their attention to the spray of water changing colors like a chameleon. They climbed out of the fountain, soaking wet and exhausted, but happier then they had ever been before. Jaryn took her brother's hand as they gathered up their things, leading Kerith to the final destination.

A suburban area, lit by streetlamps and decorated with small family houses. All was still, the crickets and humming of insects barely grazing the silence. There was a small park, empty and abandoned by exhausted children, but still maintaining a decent condition. Jaryn took a seat on one of the swings, anxiously waiting for her brother to stand behind.

"Kerith, will you push me?"

Such simple words had never sounded so sincere. The blond hero stood behind his sister, pushing her on the back gently as she swung back and forth, like two children taking turns seeing if they can push each other to the sky and back.

"Do you remember," Jaryn began, her voice almost to a whisper, "long ago when we were kids and mother and father..."

The silence between her statements was deafening.

"...and we used to play on the swings? I'd always ask you to push me, because Mother pushed too light and Father too hard." She slowed herself to a stop. "No matter how many times I asked, you just smiled and said okay. Not once did you ever ask me to push you."

"I didn't need-"

"You wanted someone to." Jaryn cut off. "But I didn't want to do it. How selfish of me." Even without looking at her face, Kerith could already sense his sister was crying.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had never existed in the first place."

Jaryn promised herself she wouldn't cry, no matter what her brother's response would be. But as Kerith wrapped his arms around Jaryn, pulling her off the swing and into his lap, she couldn't help but let her emotions flow naturally. Kerith. The brother she believed to be unstoppable, who could deal with that devil Oblio, was reduced to a crying mess, clutching his sister protectively.

"Don't ever say that! Why would you think so lowly of yourself? Can you not see everything that you've done for me!"

"Kerith..."

"I love you, Jaryn. Nothing will ever change that! Nothing. Nothing..." Kerith couldn't help it. He felt weak, useless. For his sister to have such thoughts could only mean he wasn't acting as a brother should.

Jaryn cracked a small, sad smile. "I love you too, you big softie."

The Glitterati twins sat in silence, allowing every moment to sink in. Their childhood may have been gone, but they still had each other, and that was enough for both of them.

* * *

><p>Glitch walked aimlessly along the sidewalk with his head bent to the ground, emerald eyes glossed over.<p>

"_Now look what you've done. You're a hopeless case. Who in their right mind would ever keep a convict like you? 15 and in jail for two days? Yeah, sounds like the brother I'd love to have!"_

Try as he might, Glitch just couldn't block out the voice's harsh insults. He could only listen, his heart sagging with every syllable. It was all true, all true! Mo threw him out of the house for breaking the one and only rule. He should have been smarter about what kinds of activities he got himself into.

"_Selfish, disgusting, brat. You're nothing but a speck of dirt on a clean tabletop. Why don't you do everyone a favor and remove yourself permanently?"_

"Permanently..." The raven haired boy muttered, stopping dead in his tracks.

A smoggy wind blew past Glitch, car horns honking as they swerved to avoid hitting the boy. He simply stood there, waiting, listening, everything moving as if it were light itself. From his peripheral vision, a massive blob with blinding headlights approached, the deep horn blaring like no tomorrow. Glitch snapped out of his trance, paralyzed with fear as a freight truck barreled towards him, any chances of escape withered away in a mere second.

An arm wrapped around Glitch's waist, sweeping him off his feet and into the arms of a motorcyclist, sliding to a halt on the sidewalk and away from the incoming truck. The raven haired boy panted heavily, shuddering at the thought of being smashed to a bloody mess on the road. Had he really just attempted to end his life? Glitch glanced up to see the face of his savior, only to find a devil staring down at him. Oblio. The young reporter's luck had just gone down the toilet. Glitch tried to pry himself from the grip around his waist, but was only clutched tighter as Oblio threw him onto the back of his motorcycle.

"You might want to hold on."

Oblio revved the engine, scaring Glitch into hugging his waist in fear of losing the life that had just been saved. He couldn't run, but there was no way in hell glitch would ever think of trying suicide again. The dark haired officer stopped his motorcycle in the driveway of a small house built to accommodate a family of four at maximum. Glitch tried to sneak away, but Oblio secured his right wrist within his hand, not once glancing behind him. The officer dragged the boy to the front door, completely unaffected by any of Glitch's efforts to escape.

The raven haired boy kicked Oblio's shins, but the officer didn't even so much as flinch. _"Seriously! What the heck is this guy? Is he titanium or something?" _

"Let me go! You can't do this-!" Glitch was forcefully dragged into the house, the door shut and locked behind him.

Oblio brought the writhing boy to his bedroom, throwing Glitch backwards onto the bed carelessly. Images of children being raped flashed across the young reporter's mind as the various articles on child kidnapping had struck a particularity deep-seated fear into the boy's mind. He sat up quickly, scooting backwards until the wall jutted up to prevent any further escape. The world wanted to end his life, it seemed. Oblio was never known for his kindness, just for his relentless persecution towards anything he set his eyes on. He closed the door to his bedroom slowly, darkness encasing everything, save the crack under the door and slits of light fluttering in from the window blinds.

"Takori."

Glitch froze. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Does the name Hamaka ring any bells?" Oblio asked, an edge of distrust hidden in his voice.

"_Hamaka? But...that was mother and father's..."_ The raven haired boy gritted his teeth. "What's it to you? Huh? Why all the questions? 'Sides, I ain't speaking about nothin'. Piss off, man!"

A startled gasp escaped Glitch's throat as he was pinned to the bed by his wrists. Oblio loomed over him, fierce determination ablaze in his dark teal eyes. Cold fingers dug into the boy's skin, sending shivers up his spine. Glitch had pushed the wrong buttons too far, and now Oblio was going to use him as he saw fit.

"_Serves you right, you punk ass slut."_

"Takori Hamaka. You have been hiding from me this entire time under the cover of Glitch Tekuno, a name given to you by Mo Tatian. I see now why he wanted your tracks covered so badly." Oblio's voice softened considerably as he leaned his face closer to the boy's, lightly touching foreheads. Glitch's emerald eyes stared straight into melting puddles of azure blue.

"Brother of Odius Hamaka, formally known as Oblio." Their lips touched, so chaste, a surge of unbridled emotion flowing throughout Glitch's body. Oblio turned his head to the side, gathering his younger brother in a gentle embrace. He held the raven haired boy's shredded pieces of love, ignoring the cuts and tears they inflicted.

Glitch lay frozen in his spot, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as Oblio hugged him. His brother. How long had it been since they'd been able to recognize each other? Three years had passed since Oblio's career change, one that gained the approval of his parents, and the neglect of Glitch. Oblio had died his hair. It used to be the same color as his, darker than a raven's wing, but softer than silk to the touch. Changed his last name. Kanashimi, the word for sorrows, so unlike his life, which seemed to be filled with nothing but good fortune. A police officer. Oblio had traded his dreams for reality, found a job that demanded time and effort in order to maintain.

And Glitch?

He was thrown out of his own home, rejected for his sexuality, and jailed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't deserve anyone's attention

"I love you." Oblio whispered softly into Glitch's ear.

No, this was wrong. How could Oblio love him? Glitch pried himself away from the embrace, a sad smile on his face. No matter how the boy arranged it, he simply could not piece together the fractured pieces of love. Their edges sliced through his hands, leaving a bloody trail wherever Glitch went, a warning to all who dared to step close. Love's puzzle remained incomplete, no image to base the pieces off of and no one who dared to touch the pieces. Glitch was alone.

"Haha, I always knew you were a kidder...but, now's not the time to be crackin' jokes." He hated feeling weak, to be looked upon with pity and disappointment.

"I wasn't kidding." Oblio reached forward, gasping the boy's wrists. "I love you."

"Okay, I think that's enough with all that brotherly-love crap." Glitch laughed nervously, sweat dropping a little as he tried to move away from Oblio. "You can let go of me now, ya' know." However, the dark haired man refused to release Glitch's wrists.

"I love you."

Glitch writhed in his brother's grasp. "Stop saying that! I know you don't mean it!"

Oblio furrowed his brows as his face contorted into one filled with anger. He shook the boy by his wrists, his voice filled with an unknown anger. "Is he all you ever think about? Are my feelings and opinions a trivial matter to you? You are centered around your hero and you never think about what others may want! What about my feelings? Do you know anything about me?"

Glitch by his lower lip, bowing his head in shame. Oblio was right, who would want to be with a selfish little brat like himself anyway? "I-I'm sorry..."

The dark haired officer sighed, releasing his little brother's wrists. He probably went a little overboard on a lecture again. Shouting at Glitch wouldn't bring results, in fact, Oblio was almost positive it would break the boy further. His life was already in shambles, thrown out of a household twice, almost committed suicide, and was extremely confused about his emotions. Oblio gathered the raven haired boy into his arms, holding him gently in a loving embrace. Glitch shivered in his arms, tears threatening to turn his eyes to waterfalls once more.

"Don't be sorry. I am the one who did not recognize my own flesh and blood."

"I thought you were evil..."

"And I believed you to be nothing but a kid." Oblio countered. "I was wrong. You are my brother, whom I shall not allow to be injured by another as long as I live." Glitch felt the arms wrapped around him hold a bit tighter. Oblio needed him just as much as Glitch needed a brotherly figure.

"Then we're a family, yes?" The dark haired man nodded, placing a light kiss on the crown of Glitch's head.

"Now, off to bed." Oblio nudged his brother towards the door. "We can talk more in the morning."

Glitch walked forward a few steps, stopping just short of the door. "Um..."

"Yes?"

"Can I...uh...sleep with you?" Oblio blinked in surprise as his brother flushed several shades of pink. He hadn't expected such a request from the stubborn raven haired boy. Nonetheless, he shifted backwards, making space for the boy. Glitch let out a grateful sigh and crawled into Oblio's bed, snuggling in between his brother's arms. He smelled of cinnamon and a faint trace of smoke, a new combination that reminded Glitch of the city, filled with busy people and fast moving vehicles. Oblio's hart pounded out a steady beat, lulling the raven haired boy into a deep slumber, his heart filled with happiness once thought unattainable.

* * *

><p>What the fuuuu...I don't even know anymore.<p>

Review please, and do complain if I am being an ass with my updates.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Chapter's Preview:<span>_**

_"Alright! Who are you two?"_

_Siren smirked, wiping a small trail of blood from his lips. "I thought it was obvious. Guess not." Another sonic screech echoed through the back alley, forcing Night Shade to the ground with his hands protecting his ears. Out of the shadows, a pair of black boots slammed into Kerith's chest, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs. The two figures loomed over Night Shade, watching his struggle to regain his breath._

_"Pitiful fool. You don't have what it takes to beat us."_

_"Mala, how horrible!" Siren smirked, unveiling his single yellow wing. "I thought he did just fine...for a dead man, that is."_

_Mala laughed, punting her foot straight into Kerith's stomach. Pain coursed through his body, sending up a wave of blood ungratefully coughed out of his system. He was at the mercy of the brutal assassins, all other methods of escaped blocked off by the previously collapsed wall of rubble. Mala and Siren descended on Night Shade, prepared to finish off their job._

_"Glitch..."_


	8. Dark Poison Revilatization

Hello Everyone.

As of today, I have decided to revive Dark Poison and complete it. This will take time and I haven't gotten very far, as the ideas are coming to me slowly and I have yet to obtain a lot of time to write the chapters. However, I am certain that I will start writing more chapters.

You can expect a new chapter in 3-5 days, mostly the latter.

Also, keep a lookout for "Lazy Days", a new short series of small plots.

(You know, it was actually the gracious amounts of reviews I received after I announced it was on hiatus that made me change my mind. I really do love you all.)

Until then,

MajesticStardust


End file.
